Sukha
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Una felicidad verdadera y trascendental no significa que será todo fácil. Pero existe, es real y la viven todos los días que despiertan juntos. Yuuri decide mudarse con Victor a Rusia para continuar su entrenamiento y prepararse para la siguiente temporada. La vida con Victor será diferente a lo que llegó a pensar, en especial ahora que no solo será su entrenador.
1. Sukha 1: El día que llegaste

Yuri on Ice y sus derechos no me pertenecen. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 _Una felicidad verdadera y trascendental no significa que será todo fácil. Pero existe, es real y la viven todos los días que despiertan juntos._

Yuuri decide mudarse con Victor a Rusia para continuar su entrenamiento y prepararse para la siguiente temporada. La vida con Victor será diferente a lo que llegó a pensar, en especial ahora que no solo será su entrenador

Tenía ganas de continuar escribiendo escenas romanticas y cotidianas de etsa pareja que tanto me gusta

Sukha 1: El día que llegaste.

 _Ahora entiendo. Mi corazón late tan rápido porque estoy feliz._

Víctor no tardó en tomar el equipaje y moverse. No tardó en tomarle la mano y empujarle a seguirle. Estaba eufórico, se podía sentir en el temblor de su extremidad mientras caminaba, en el brillo de sus ojos mientras andaba. Estaba lleno de felicidad, algo tan real y tan palpable que casi podía tocarlo con las pestañas.

Yuuri le seguía de forma automática, cansado después de 13 horas de vuelo y el largo viaje que había significado solo llegar a Hasetsu. Cabeceaba un poco, pese a sentirse igualmente feliz. Necesitaba en ese momento dejar de moverse.

—Ya tengo el taxi preparado, Yuuri —dijo sin voltear, pasando por la puerta eléctrica—. Mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí...

Solo fue cuestión de detenerse un momento para mirar hacía donde estaba aparcado el taxi. Algo de tan solo segundos. Cuando se percató, Yuuri había soltado su mano y se acomodó contra su pecho buscando un reconfortante abrazo mientras temblaba. Sus mejillas incluso estaban vibrando, y comprendió que era el efecto del clima helado de San Petersburgo. Pero no pudo prevenir el que Yuuri se pegara a él de esa forma.

—Yuuri.

—Solo un minuto... —pidió, escondiendo su cabeza por sobre el hombro de Víctor. Este sonrió y le abrazó de vuelta, sin soltar el equipaje con la otra mano.

—¿En serio te quedarás dormido de pie? —dijo en un tono jocoso y hasta se le hizo adorable imaginarlo.

Víctor comprendió que su prisa por llegar a casa para tenerlo a sola, en su cama, como había pensando desde que llegó a San Petersburgo sin él; le había cegado de que Yuuri necesitaba un abrazo ya. Justo ahora. De hecho cuando lo recibió lo abrazó fuerte pero no se quedaron pegados como ocurrió en Japón. Se sonrió suave, y le dio eso que estaba buscando: el calor de la cercanía y la seguridad de que estaban juntos de nuevo.Y que no sería fácil separarse otra vez.

—¿Me extrañaste? —Yuuri no respondió, pero sus adorables orejas enrojeciendo lo hicieron por él. Víctor se sonrió encantado y no pudo evitar el pasar su nariz sobre los cabellos oscuros y oler los restos de su fragancia—. Yo también...

En ese momento, Yuuri se separó solo un poco para devolverle la mirada. Tenía sus ojos rojos del cansancio y sombras de ojeras bajo ellos. Se veía agotado, pero sus pupilas brillaban con ese resplandor de estar buscando decir algo. Víctor se quedó clavado en esa mirada, absorto mientras le daba tiempo de encontrar lo que quería decir. Mirándose reflejado en esos ojos, como si fuera el único espejo que necesitará ver.

A veces las palabras sobraban, así como las ganas de bajar esa mascarilla y golpearlo con un beso. A veces los idiomas que manejaba no servían para hacerle saber lo mucho que estaba provocando en él con solo ese silencio.

—Victor... ¿estás seguro de esto? —La voz de Yuuri salió como si fuera un susurro, como si temiera que decirlo en voz más alta provocara que Víctor se arrepintiera. El rostro de respuesta de Víctor fue muy elocuente: sus ojos le miraron con profunda abnegación, como sino existiera otra manera.

—Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo como ahora. —Le abrazó con fuerza, y Yuuri golpeó con su nariz el hombro de Víctor—. Además, ¡estaremos solos y podremos dormir todas las noches juntos!

—¡Víctor!

—¡Oh, allá está el taxi!

Yuuri resopló con una sonrisa en sus labios. A veces Víctor actuaba como si fuera un niño, caprichoso e impulsivo, que solo quería disfrutar del momento. Pero a Yuuri le preocupaba; como persona racional que era, pensaba en todos los pormenores que una decisión como la de Víctor provocaba. Quería dejarse llevar como Víctor, solo pensar en las cosas agradables que podrían surgir pero su personalidad no se lo permitía. Tenía miedo de que las cosas no funcionaran, o que fuera demasiado para Víctor fungir como entrenador y competidor.

También temía el cómo llevarían ambos su vida como competidores y adversarios en la pista. Pero cuando Víctor lo jaló, con la emoción de un pequeño infante, no pudo más que mirarle con todo el cariño que le llenaba el alma. Con todo lo que Víctor creaba en él y que no pudo controlar. Víctor siempre había sido su adoración, pero ahora era mucho más palpable y real de lo que imaginó alguna vez.

Creyó que era imposible amarlo más, estaba equivocado.

Al entrar al taxi, Víctor indicó la dirección al conductor mientras le ofrecía un espacio en su pecho para que Yuuri descansara. Éste no tardó en acurrucarse reclamando su lugar en el costado de Víctor y apoyando su rostro sobre el hombro de él. La mano de Víctor se internó entre sus cabellos y sus dedos acariciaron con calma desde la nuca hasta la oreja. Era como un efecto sedante, pronto Yuuri sintió que el sueño caía sobre él como una intensa lluvia. Un suave jazz sonaba de fondo, la respiración de Víctor era calmada y la propia se acompansaba al ambiente íntimo. Sus párpados empezaron a caer por el peso del momento.

—Victor...

—¿Mmm? —Los ojos azules estaban fijos en las luces que formaban líneas en el horizonte.

—Te amo...

Por un momento dejó de respirar. Los ojos de Víctor permanecieron abiertos, como dos ventanas que se inundaban de las profundidades del mar. Las palabras de Yuuri, tan sinceras, le llenaban de un calor tan sentido que hacían que sus ojos de nuevo tuvieran la necesidad de empaparse. Su pecho no podía contener lo mucho que le llenaba.

Esa debía ser felicidad, pensó. Eso debía ser sentirse amado... La felicidad llegó a sus labios y formó una sonrisa.

Eso debía ser sentirse pleno.


	2. Suhka 2: Aquella mañana que dormías

Yuri on Ice y sus derechos no me pertenecen. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 _Una felicidad verdadera y trascendental no significa que será todo fácil. Pero existe, es real y la viven todos los días que despiertan juntos._

Yuuri decide mudarse con Victor a Rusia para continuar su entrenamiento y prepararse para la siguiente temporada. La vida con Victor será diferente a lo que llegó a pensar, en especial ahora que no solo será su entrenador

Tenía ganas de continuar escribiendo escenas romanticas y cotidianas de etsa pareja que tanto me gusta

 **Suhka 2: Aquella mañana que dormías.**

Hubiera querido darse tiempo para mostrarles cada espacio de la casa, el lugar donde colocarían sus cepillos de dientes y la zona donde podría colocar su ropa. Víctor había tenido que hacer un arreglo premeditado para vaciarle parte del closet y se había emocionado más de lo normal por simplemente eso. Resultó un evento tan trascendental que cada mínima cosa le provocó una sonrisa soñadora.

Lamentandolo, tuvo que aceptar que Yuuri no estaba dispuesto a hacer un recorrido esa noche. Había dormido en todo el trayecto y cuando llegó, casi caminaba por inercia. Apenas lo ayudó a desprenderse de varias prendas y lo vio caer casi como si no tuviera más fuerza para nada. Se veía muy agotado, y no tardó en dormirse. Víctor había tenido que acomodarlo un poco y dejar el equipaje en un lugar adecuado para abrirlo en la mañana.

Esa mañana habían amanecido juntos, Yuuri abrazado a él y pegado como una lapa adorable mientras buscaba calor. Víctor había logrado dejarlo con lo más cómodo que tenía puesto en ese momento, y eso incluía dejar a los vaqueros fuera y solo tenerlo en ropa interior. Él seguía durmiendo desnudo, aunque estuviera en Rusia. Después de todo pagaba calefacción.

Mientras leía el libro que había dejado en su mesa la noche anterior, Víctor acariciaba los mechones que sobresalían sobre la oreja de Yuuri, escuchándolo respirar con el silencio se extendía en el ambiente. Makkachin dormía a su lado también, hecho una pequeña bola de pelo contra la pared. Era una mañana en la que nada podía faltar.

Menos una sorpresa como esa.

—¡Ha! —Escuchó la exclamación y al siguiente segundo Yuuri había alzado su cabeza, completamente despeinado y luciendo una expresión como si estuviera amenazado de muerte—. ¡Las prácticas!

Víctor parpadeó, confundido. Makkachin se removió inquieto y dio media vuelta antes de volverse a acostar. Por espacio de un largo minuto, Víctor mantuvo la mirada en Yuuri quien empezó a arrugar su rostro tratando de comprender en dónde estaba, con quién estaba, en qué día estaba.

—Yuuri… —Le habló dulce, sonriéndole mientras dejaba el libro a un lado—. Es domingo. Hoy no hay prácticas.

Después de escucharlo, no tardó un minuto más en enrojecer y sentir que la piel le quemaba. Víctor soltó una carcajada animado y lo miró moverse en la cama para quedar de espalda con las manos tapándole el rostro. Parecía un poco mareado y sobresaturado, posiblemente no había logrado despertar del todo. Pero siendo sincero, no se esperó jamás un despertar así.

Se recostó a su lado, de costado mientras reposaba su mano sobre su mano izquierda. su mirada enamorada no se perdía de ningún detalle de su desaliñado novio.

—Buenos días, Yuuri. Bueno, debería decir ya buenas tardes.

—¿Qué hora es? —dijo asomando un ojo entre sus dedos, en el gesto más adorable posible.

—Oh, ya son sobre las dos de la tarde. De hecho pedí comida a domicilio por si te interesaba comer algo al despertar. —Yuuri pareció luchar consigo mismo y sus intentos infructuosos por desaparecer para huir de la vergüenza—. ¿Quieres comer? También puedes ducharte antes mientras te caliento la comida.

Yuuri lucía incómodo, repentinamente incómodo mientras movía las piernas con bastante insistencia. Sus orejas seguían rojas, su rostro oculto bajo sus dedos y Víctor tuvo antojos de pinchar hacía su palma como incitándole a abandonar su "confiado" refugio. Rió de nuevo, y se dio tiempo para que Yuuri le devolviera la mirada, no sin antes aprovechar para acariciar ese pecho con la punta de sus dedos por encima de las sábanas.

Se sentía feliz… su felicidad parecía no menguar pese a las horas.

—Hoy no hay entrenamientos, así que como tu entrenador puedo perdonarte el que duermas hasta tan tarde. Pero a partir de mañana no será así. —Yuuri despegó sus manos del rostro y Víctor tuvo oportunidad de besar por fin sus suaves labios. El beso no quedó allí, y para ambos quedó claro que no se levantarían aún de la cama.

La distancia que se habían impuesto en un primer momento se sintió apenas sus labios se encontraron avalados por la intimidad. Víctor no pudo dejar de moverse sobre la boca de Yuuri, de sorberla, buscarla, sentir la erótica entonación que surgía de su garganta cuando intentaba no gemir. Era como sentir que sus pieles se llamaban en medio de los roces.

Yuuri no tardó en posar su mano tras la nuca de Víctor, y éste colocó su palma sobre la oreja de Yuuri, acariciandola en medio de los besos que se tornaban más profundos. Movió su pierna, buscando proximidad, pero tanto el jadeo de Yuuri como la sensación en su muslo bastaron para romper el hecho y hacerlos verse ansiosos y excitados. Luego fue el estómago de Yuuri lo que se unió a la sorpresa.

Víctor miró como el rostro de Yuuri se volvió un intenso rojo. Sonrió con suavidad, comprensivo y luego levantó las sábanas sólo para asegurarse de algo que había sentido con ese movimiento.

—¡Oh wow! ¡Mirá quien despertó también! —Se rió cuando Yuuri se dio vuelta, como si mostrarle el trasero aumentara sus posibilidades de salir ileso de ese ataque—. ¡Yuuri…!

—Es vergonzoso… —Soltó con un gemido de angustia. Víctor se inclinó para besarle tras la oreja.

—No lo es, a mi me gusta todo de Yuuri.

Le abrazó por la espalda y sintió su cuerpo tibio bajo las sábanas y entre sus brazos. Yuuri se quedó quieto, así, como si cualquier movimiento pudiera hacer que su cuerpo le traicionara. Si era sincero, no tenía problema con pasar a la acción, pero tenerlo así, abrazado contra él, era más que suficiente. Se sentía pleno solo así.

Pronto, su mano se movió por sobre el pecho de Yuuri y sintió su palpitar acelerado. Estaba así, quieto, casi petrificado y se le hizo adorable imaginarlo así, nervioso en su cama, contra su pecho. Como si ya no se hubieran conocido íntimamente.

Aunque bueno, solo lo habían hecho una vez.

—Yuuri —Arrastró su mano hacía el estómago cuando lo escuchó rugir de nuevo—. Voy a calentarte el almuerzo, ¿sí?

Él volteó, con una expresión entre apenada y entristecida, como si lo que estaba pasando no fuera lo que Víctor hubiera esperado y Yuuri sintiera que estaba haciendo todo al revés.

—Lo siento…

—No tienes que disculparte. Estoy feliz de que estés acá conmigo. Tendremos mucho tiempo, para muchas cosas...

Ya luego se darían cuenta que no sería así.

* * *

 **zryvanierkic:** ajhgdksahj muchas gracias por esa confianza, en serio! Tengo otro capítulo más en el tintero peor con este al menos podmeos actualizar esta semana. En un rato haré lo mismo con Matryoskha xD Espero que te agrade estos capitulos llenos d emucho dulce y un poco de angst y picante.

 **Aly Zama:** Debe ser la cara más dilce y hemrosa que pueda poner! Me lo imagino un poco para cuando escuchó a Yuuri decirle lo de los anillos frente a la iglesia. ¡Así de perfecto, de feliz, de sorprendido!

 **Sofhi:** Jajajaja es que ellos son una masa de pura ternura y amor, peor no niego que también de calentura, deseos y angst xD ¡Quiero tratar de explorar cada parte de su relación, desde la más dulce a la más intensa, y poderlos ver como una pareja real y poderosa! ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Florencia-27:** Aowww ¡me encanta que te esté gustando esta historia! Tengo otra, llamada Matryoskha, ¡que es la que se esta robando mi mayor tiempo ahora! Estos dos son muy dulce sy no puedo dejar de escribirlos TOT


	3. Sukha 3: Esa noche juntos

Yuri on Ice y sus derechos no me pertenecen. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 _Una felicidad verdadera y trascendental no significa que será todo fácil. Pero existe, es real y la viven todos los días que despiertan juntos._

Yuuri decide mudarse con Victor a Rusia para continuar su entrenamiento y prepararse para la siguiente temporada. La vida con Victor será diferente a lo que llegó a pensar, en especial ahora que no solo será su entrenador

 **Sukha 3: Esa noche juntos**

Afortunadamente, el apartamento de Víctor tenía calefacción y hacía que el frío de Rusia no se sintiera de forma tan inclemente. Pero eso podía ser a su vez una gran desventaja, porque estaba seguro que sí salía de la puerta sentiría de inmediato el rudo clima contra su piel.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento podía estar tranquilo, usar sus camisetas comunes, incluso andar descalzo. Después de un domingo de descanso necesario y con la idea de estar al día siguiente en la pista, Yuuri se había tomado el baño buscando acostarse pronto para no fallar en su primer día de entrenamiento de Rusia. Cuando llegó a la habitación, Víctor terminaba de secarse el cabello con una secadora, pasándolo arbitrariamente para secarlo lo más pronto posible.

—¿Cómo estuvo la ducha?

—Bien... —Se había quedado de pie con la toalla en el cuello y su ropa de pijama que solía usar para dormir, pero allí estaba Víctor con una bata que cubría apenas lo indispensable, su piel blanca y tentadora y las gotas de agua que caían de sus cabellos lo hacía ver más perfecto de lo que ya era.

Tuvo que tragar grueso y dejar de pensar en el despertar de la mañana. En el calor que sintió con su cuerpo, en la excitación con la que ya había amanecido y se incrementó con los besos de Víctor. En lo maravilloso que se sentía la posibilidad de tenerlo solo para él sin sentirse preocupado porque sus padres o Mari los escuchara.

Era una especie de libertad inaudita. Un panorama idílico e ideal, y Yuuri no se había percatado de cuánto había deseado tenerlo hasta ese momento en que se encontraba en iguales condiciones con él, en un lugar apartado, sin el temor de las competencias. El deseo era como una serpiente engulléndolo de lleno.

—Te esperé para que nos bañaramos juntos. —Victor soltó de repente, sacándolo de su propia ensoñación. Victor sacudía los cabellos de su nuca contra el secador mientras le miraba a través de su flequillo—. ¿Por qué no entraste? Ya nos bañabamos juntos en Hasetsu.

—Eh... me entretuve llamando a casa.

Sí, era cierto. Pero escoger justo ese momento para llamar a casa obedeció al instinto primario de no acercarse a ese baño y estar a solas con Víctor totalmente desnudo. Porque claro, una cosa era estar desnudo con Víctor en las aguas termales con suficiente espacio para escabullirce si quería, otra cosa era estar en un espacio de menos de dos metros cuadrados, con paredes, sin miradas, sin agua que tapara apropiadamente la belleza de Nikiforov de sus ojos.

Aquello era una tentación casi pecaminosa.

Por supuesto, Víctor no se creyó del todo la excusa, pero se limitó a sonreír, siempre tan paciente como lo había demostrado todo ese tiempo. Aguardando, esperándolo, como si pudiera hacerlo toda la vida si fuera necesario. Yuuri se preguntó que pasaría por la mente de Víctor en ese momento, si decía lo que en verdad estaba pasando por su propia cabeza. Las ganas que tenía de acunclillarse entre sus piernas, acariciar los duros muslos, sentir como su piel se calentaba bajo su palma mientras Víctor lo veía solo a él.

¿Era acaso un efecto de Rusia? ¿Sería el estar allí, en su país de origen, donde todos lo adoraban e idolatraban y seguramente querrían que él estuviera lejos de él lo que aumentaba su necesidad de sentirlo suyo? Yuuri no podía explicárselo, pero su mirada pareció muy comunicativa. La forma en que entreabrió sus labios, el hambre latente en sus ojos, Víctor vio todo ello y se vio obligado a detenerse al sentir que estaba siendo contagiado por esa chispa de excitación.

Por poco se le cae el secador de la mano, siendo sincero.

—Yuuri, si me sigues mirando así... —Había enarcado sus cejas al decirlo, pero Yuuri se sobresaltó y el rojo inundó su rostro. Completamente abochornado miró a otro lado y decidió meterse en la cama de una vez y dejar de pensar en tonterías—. ¡Hey!

Yuuri se subió a la cama a gatas, como si quisiera escapar, pero se le escapó un gemido de sorpresa y el sonrojo le llegó a las orejas cuando Víctor espontáneamente lo nalgueó. Si... Víctor le había nalgueado, maldita sea. La excitación ya era bastante evidente.

—¡Víctor! —Exclamó visiblemente alterado, al tiempo que giró su rostro casi como si estuvieran oxidadas las articulaciones. El aludido lo miró con una sonrisa divertida, casi como si hubiera hecho solo una travesura.

—¿No te secarás el cabello antes de dormir? —Justo en ese momento un par de gotitas de su cabello cayeron sobre su mano, recordándole que lo cargaba húmedo—. Ven para secartelo.

Víctor señaló sus propias piernas y el rostro de Yuuri ya había alcanzado todo sus tonos rojos posibles. Se arrastró hacia él y se bajó de la cama, para acunclillarse como lo había pensado pero dándole la espalda a Víctor y dejándole su cabello a disposición. La secadora empezó a sonar pero no era suficiente para mitigar los latidos de su pecho y el ruido de su cabeza con todos los pensamientos que se agolpaban mientras Víctor le sacudía y peinaba su cabello con sus largos dedos.

Su cabello no tardó en secarse y la secadora fue apagada. En el silencio de la habitación, Yuuri se quedó inmóvil en la misma posición mientras sentía sed y un nuevo calor navegarle desde el cuello. Justo allí Víctor acariciaba con la punta de sus yemas, la deslizaba desde su oreja roja hasta la unión con su hombro. Yuuri había cerrado sus ojos, potenciando la minúscula caricia a mil, mientras sentía que su cuerpo estaba demasiado receptivo.

¿Hasta ese punto? Jamás se había sentido tan perdido por una caricia, no solía siquiera permitirlas, en cambio en ese momento estaba dispuesto a ser el lienzo de esos dedos confiando que todo lo que haría sería arte.

Víctor se inclinó para abrazarlo desde la espalda y Yuuri sintió tensa la columna. La nariz de Víctor se movía acariciando la piel que encontraba a su paso, su hombro, su cuello, su mejilla, incluso su oreja y su cabello. Era como estar en el lugar más cómodo del mundo. No pudo evitar el dejarse llevar y el buscar con su rostro también el acercamiento. Echó la cabeza hacía atrás, se encontró con los ojos de Víctor mirándolo con profunda adoración y sus dedos quitándole los lentes. Sus manos se posaron sobre los muslos de él, usandolos de soporte para levantar su tronco y responder al magnetismo que Víctor estaba provocando en él, desde que apareció en su vida.

Se levantó, ni siquiera podía darle nombre a lo que estaba impulsando sus movimientos, pero la energía que fuera provocó que se sentara sobre las piernas de Víctor y sus brazos le rodearan de forma íntima. Sintió las manos grandes de Víctor acariciando su trasero sobre el pantalón y sus pestañas temblar cuando se acercó a su boca. El beso que inició, no terminó.

La timidez de Yuuri fue despojada al paso de las succiones de Víctor sobre sus labios. Sus dedos se volvieron más ambiciosos y buscaron atraer más de su piel. Mientras movía la boca al ritmo que Víctor imponía, acostumbrándose a ello, sus manos acariciaban la cabeza de Víctor, su hombro, su cuello y sus orejas enrojeciendo.

Soltaron el aire, entre sus labios, y se miraron con los ojos entre abiertos. Víctor lo apretaba usando su brazo contra él, haciéndole sentir la frescura de su piel erizada y expuesta y los latidos furiosos de su corazón contra su pecho. Víctor estaba en las mismas condiciones que él y lograr eso se sentía como una especie de milagro. Lo hacía sentir mucho más suyo.

Los dedos de Víctor navegaron sobre su camiseta hasta donde una de sus tetillas receptivas se alzaban. Se detuvo allí, provocando un erizamiento y sintiendo a su vez sus propios latidos. La voz salió ronca de su garganta, cargada de excitación. Víctor estaba pidiendo el último permiso.

—Puede que se sienta un poco incomodo mañana para entrenar...

—No importa. —Yuuri después se preguntaría de donde vino tal arranque de valentía.

—¡Wow! ¡Eso que decían de los japoneses era verdad! —El sonrojo que ya existía en el rostro de Yuuri aumentó y Víctor soltó una carcajada mientras lo abrazaba con fuerzas.

—¡Eso no es...!

—He estado fantaseando mucho contigo desde que lo hicimos en Barcelona. —Le confesó plegando su nariz sobre la de Yuuri. Recibió en respuesta una sonrisa que comunicaba que había estado pensando en lo mismo.

—Yo también... —La mano con el anillo acunó la mejilla de Víctor, mirándolo con profunda adoración. Sus pieles estaban hirviendo de deseos, sentía sus propias erecciones apretadas contra sus cuerpos y aún así, el amor imperaba como si fuera lo más importante.

No necesitaron decir más, las palabras sobraban cuando sus ojos comunicaban muy bien cuánto ambos deseaban ese momento. Volvieron a besarse para confirmarlo, para sentir de nuevo su piel buscándose y añorando el contacto. Víctor terminó acostándolo y echándose sobre él mientras era recibido por los brazos de Yuuri, como si no quisiera buscar un espacio de separación. Le quitó la bata, Yuuri mismo se quitó la camiseta y se extremeció al sentir los labios atentos de Víctor contra su piel, delineando.

Sus gemidos se hicieron cada vez más persistentes y ahogados. Los labios de Víctor tapizaron de besos su abdomen cuando los dedos retiraron la prenda inferior. Yuuri soltó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando los labios de Víctor se aproximaron peligrosamente hacia su erección, y casi gimoteo cuando se apartó de imprevisto. Lo miró acercarse a la mesita, sacar algo y acomodarse de nuevo esta vez con su rostro sobre él mirándolo. Yuuri le sonrió en respuesta, despeinado, sonrojado y ligeramente sudado.

—Para que no duela... —Le explicó apenas lo elemental, mientras las manos de Yuuri se sintieron quietas y decidieron no dejar de tocarle—. Yuuri...

—Confío en tí... —Cerró los ojos y remojó sus labios. Víctor dejó caer los propios sobre los de Yuuri para propiciar un nuevo y largo beso, mientras sus dedos hurgaban humedecidos por el lubricante. El tacto lo sintió frío y extraño, la primera impresión con la penetración de su índice fue incómoda pero Yuuri abrió los ojos para perderse en los de Víctor y controlar las contracciones naturales de su cuerpo.

Víctor encontró confirmación en la mirada de su pareja y decidió seguir con lo que hacía, dirigiendo ahora su atención a los labios de Yuuri mientras su dedo se internaba dentro de él. La sensación de ser rodeado por Yuuri, de sentir su carne caliente apretándolo y temblando con cada avance de su invasión, se convirtió en una cadena de fuego que apresó a su propio cuerpo y hizo humo a su cabeza. Su erección comenzó a doler y al apegarse más sintió la de Yuuri igual de endurecida. Las manos de él se posaron sobre su espalda y hombros y apretaron la piel conforme la excitación aumentaba.

Pronto, sus besos perdieron el control y se volvieron torpes y necesitados. En el calor del momento, las pieles húmedas se golpeaban con cada nuevo estiramiento y cada roce mientras dos dedos estaban haciendo su trabajo dentro de él. Víctor desocupó la boca de Yuuri para dejar besos por su cuello, sus mejillas y escucharlo soltar los erógenos sonidos que brindaban su estimulación. Yuuri no pudo quedarse con la boca quieta, así que además de soltar algunos sonidos, cuando tenía piel cerca buscaba sorberla y morderla. Así agarró la oreja de Víctor y le arrancó un jadeo de sorpresa, con el cual embistió con sus caderas al aire. Yuuri sonrió triunfante.

—Eso fue... —Víctor dijo agitado, mientras trataba de apartar su propio cabello húmedo de sudor de su frente. Estaba sonriendo, demasiado feliz, azorado y eufórico como para encontrar una palabra al encanto de Yuuri.

—Es por dejar de besarme...

Sí, si así iba a ser sus venganzas quería muchas de ellas. Víctor no pudo contenerse y se movió para atrapar los labios de su compañero mientras sus dedos hurgaron con mayor comodidad, provocando que todo el cuerpo de Yuuri se tensase. Los dedos se crisparon y sus uñas arañaron la espalda de Víctor. Abrieron sus bocas desesperados para buscar en la ajena la humedad y el fuego que necesitaban. Era como saborear lava hirviendo, dulce, refrescante y terriblemente adictiva. Estaban necesitados, ansiosos, conforme se acercaban al clímax y los dedos de Víctor adquirieron una experticia que no tenía, la mano de Yuuri fue entre sus cuerpos para atrapar la erección de su pareja y hacerlo respingar de ansiedad.

En ese punto, ninguno era consciente de lo que estaban llegando a hacer. Se llevaban por el instinto, el deseo, la necesidad de sentirse. Víctor plegó su frente sobre la de Yuuri para mirarlo firmemente mientras sentía los dedos de él acariciando su miembro despierto. Él mismo estaba empujando con su pulgar bajo el escroto, dispuesto a recompensarle por cada impulsiva decisión que tomaba en ese momento.

—Voy a hacerlo... —Avisó, besándole suavemente la frente antes de separarse.

Yuuri permaneció con sus piernas abiertas y su respiración agitada, mirándolo, o intentando hacerlo sin sus lentes. Casi podría decir que el efecto de la excitación o su ansiedad para verlo era suficiente para poder ver con más claridad cada expresión de Víctor. Su pareja se estaba preparando, por las medidas que tomaba, se veía que no quería hacerle daño. No había mayor muestra de amor que aquella que se sobrepone a los instintos primarios.

Víctor volvió a él buscando un abrazo y cubrirlo un momento mientras se colocaba en posición. Le tomó una de sus manos en la cama, entrelazaron sus dedos y se miraron como si el tiempo fuera un ente infinito.

De hecho, lo era cuando estaban así.

Sin decir nada, Víctor llevó la punta de su erección y empujó procurando la primera penetración. El rostro de Yuuri se contrajo de dolor y mordió sus labios intentando superarlo. Su cuerpo se tensó, se volvió un muro de piedra que no permitía la entrada. Por un momento Víctor pensó que sería demasiado y era mejor abandonarlo, pero Yuuri le agarró con fuerza en la cadera, impidiéndole el separarse.

—Por favor... no te detengas.

Víctor respondió a eso con un beso, con una fila de ellos. Sorbió sus labios, los saboreó, y con la mano libre acarició su cuerpo mientras se olvidaba de volver a penetrar y esperaba que el cuerpo de Yuuri se acostumbrara a la primera invasión, la mano de Yuuri apretaba su trasero, provocándolo con cada uno de sus dedos mientras estrujaba sin piedad. Pero él se desvivió en el momento de simplemente sentirlo y poco a poco el cuerpo de Yuuri le recibió permitiéndole continuar.

No existen las palabras para describirlo, pero cuando la unión de su cuerpo se hizo real, incluso la incomodidad, el ardor, el dolor se volvió algo tolerable y pasajero. Yuuri no pudo contener las lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas pero no podía llamarlas solo lágrimas de malestar. Estaba el sentimiento desbordante de sentirse uno con él, de sentirlo tan cerca, de conocerlo a tal punto que su cuerpo parecía ser tallado con cada embestida de Victor para convertirlo en su semejanza. Sentía que de él mismo modo, él se moldeaba en Víctor y ambos terminaban con algo del otro en lo más profundo, arraigado, donde nadie pudiera molestar.

Por eso se aferró a él, se agarró de él en los momentos cumbres donde su cuerpo se movían por inercia y el placer le cegaba. Por eso le apretó, le mordió, le acarició indolente como si no pudiera soportar la idea de no tocarlo mientras Víctor arremetía con todo su ser dentro de él. Cuando acabó, antes que Víctor, sintió que su cuerpo se liberaba de una combustión inmensa y que el alivio se llenaba del placer más perfecto posible. Él llegó después y la sensación fue casi como una réplica de un terremoto, como un recordatorio de lo unido que ya eran.

Minutos después, abrazados y acariciándose con pereza, se encontraron rendidos mientras asimilaban lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Víctor lucía cansado pero feliz, Yuuri feliz pero adolorido, sin embargo, ambos con los ojos cerrados se negaban a la idea de cortar el contacto hasta el día siguiente. Escuchar su respiración y sentirse con los dedos era más que suficiente.

—¿Duele todavía? —Acarició suave a su espalda, con sumo cuidado como si pudiera romperlo.

—Un poco... —En realidad era un mucho, pero la adorable cara de preocupación de Víctor no quería verla convertida en angustia. Además, todo lo que amaba dolía—. Estaré bien, me acostumbraré. Duele más caerme en el hielo.

Víctor rió y le beso la nariz, necesitando cualquier gesto para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Acunó el rostro de Yuuri entre sus dedos, mirando también el brillo dorado de la sortija y sintiéndose increíblemente afortunado.

—Prometo que las próximas serán mejores.

* * *

 _¡Agradezco a todos los que han leído estos dos capítulos! Sí, ciertamente vendrá un poco de drama, pero es lo que se puede esperar con dos parejas que deben compartirse no solo emocionalmente sino en el ámbito deportivo. ¡Pero también vienen muchas escenas muy encantadoras entre ellos!_

 _¡Y este es mi primer lemon Victuuri! ¡Espero les haya gustado!_

 **Sofhi:** "como si fuera una precuela de Matryoskha" XDDDDDD *se va suavemente a un lado* Debo admitir que en parte decidí escribir este fic para sacarme las escenas dulces que me vienen de Matryoskha uwu ¡Yo también quiero un novio como Victor! Tan divino, tan atento, ¡tan precioso!

 **Florencia-27:** Si buscas drama, Matryoskha es para ti (?) XD Sí, tendremos draama cerca, porque precisamente ellos dos han tomado una decisión donde no sería todo fácil y debe haber drama. Pero veremos también escenas dulces entre ellos.

 **jessicaraya:** Adñlasjdñl basicamente, pronto se daran cuenta que no tendràn todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer cositas uwu peor serà algo que tendràn que superar juntos!

Gracias por leer, ¡en serio!


	4. Sukha 4: Nuestro primer entrenamiento

Yuri on Ice y sus derechos no me pertenecen. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 _Una felicidad verdadera y trascendental no significa que será todo fácil. Pero existe, es real y la viven todos los días que despiertan juntos._

Yuuri decide mudarse con Victor a Rusia para continuar su entrenamiento y prepararse para la siguiente temporada. La vida con Victor será diferente a lo que llegó a pensar, en especial ahora que no solo será su entrenador

 **Sukha 4: Nuestro primer entrenamiento.**

 _«Llamamos amor a todo lo que está en el hielo»_

Le hubiera gustado quedarse más en la cama, por supuesto. Estaba caliente, acompañado. De hecho, muy bien acompañado. Podría quedarse allí y rodearle la cadera con sus manos, meter su nariz en los mechones lacios y largos que se acostaban en la almohada. Podría a su vez sentir la esponjosa sensación de tener a su perro en la mitad, metiéndose entre ellos como si quisiera también de ese calor y no perder su lugar privilegiado.

Los tres juntos… claro que podía hacerlo. Pero si quería iniciar esta temporada debía prescindir de pequeños y gratos placeres.

Víctor salió de la ducha con una toalla en su hombro y tomó una taza de café que acababa de servirse. Del baño se había dirigido a la cocina, donde había dejado a la cafetera funcionando, mientras él trataba de ahorrar tiempo para sí mismo. Era bastante temprano y aún estaba a oscuras, pero si quería aprovechar el día no podía desperdiciar ni siquiera las horas tempranas de la mañana. Y en su cama estaban las sábanas revueltas, Yuuri con Makkachin acurrucado contra él, durmiendo apaciblemente.

Las nacionales habían pasado semanas atrás y su regreso fue inmediato. Toda la prensa estaba extasiada y a las expectativas con su reencuentro con el hielo, luego de un año de ausencia. Para Victor no fue fácil. Después del GPF tuvo que ir a Rusia e ingresar a un duro entrenamiento exhaustivo mientras preparaba las coreografías para ambos programas. Porque no era lo mismo ser entrenador que ser un competidor, y Victor pese a haber estado patinando mientras entrenaba a Yuuri, necesitaba retomar la costumbre de competir.

Por suerte, con Yuuri había logrado recuperar la inspiración que necesitaba y los motivos para volver al hielo, así que su nuevo programa, basado en las dos nuevas palabras que había conocido, surgió en una noche de inspiración casi divina. Tardó un par de semanas para dominarlo, dejando a Yakov boquiabierto al ver no solo el cómo Víctor volvía recargado, sino con una vibra que había dejado de ver en varios años.

Y fue algo que le dio, de nuevo, el oro en las nacionales, legitimándose como el mejor de Rusia. Yuri le había dado una batalla fuerte y aunque sabía que de momento su programa requería perfeccionarse para llegar a la marca que Yuri logró en el programa corto, se valió de la experiencia y de su habilidad para crear con ambos un puntaje que Yuri no pudo superar, teniendo que verlo desde el segundo lugar.

Pero era solo el inicio.

Víctor sabía que Yuri ahora era un adversario que no podía escatimar. Tenía la juventud y la capacidad para destronarlo por lo tanto debía prepararse para dar más del 100% si quería mantenerse invicto. Haberle vencido en las nacionales no era garantía alguna, porque ya había visto lo que Yuri era capaz de hacer. Cómo dijeron los comentaristas en el GPF, era un monstruo en constante evolución.

No se sentía asustado, eso le excitaba. Y estar con Yuuri al lado terminaba convirtiéndose en el combustible necesario para dar más.

El sonido de las sábanas moviéndose lo alertó, levantando la mirada. Yuuri ya había empezado a despertar, y aunque Makkachin todo lo que hizo fue reacomodarse, el japonés estaba tanteando en las sábanas buscando encontrar algo. Seguramente sus lentes. Víctor se sonrió mientras lo veía, encantado con tener esa vista todas las mañanas.

―Buenos días, bello durmiente. ―Saludó desde su lugar, divertido al verlo tanteando entre las almohadas. Yuuri volteó hacia él, aún ciego, con cara de asustado.

―¿Qué hora es?

―Ya es tarde, Yuuri. ―Exclamó con una sonrisa que contrastó con la cara de preocupación de su compañero―. A Yakov no puedes hacerlo esp…

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el del cuerpo de Yuuri golpeando el piso. Arrugó su cara en señal de "auch" y lo miró con algo de pena y otro de diversión mientras lo veía acariciarse el trasero. Makkachin levantó la cabeza y bostezo perezoso, mientras movía la cola con lentitud.

La escena sabía a hogar.

―Voy a trotar. Te espero en la pista, cariño.

Yuuri solo asintió, sin decir nada más. Pronto Víctor salió de la casa y escuchó el ladrido de Makkachin, quien ya había despertado. Todavía Yuuri estaba camino a despertarse completamente, pero al menos tenía la salvedad de que Víctor entrenaba primero y podía llegar un poco más tarde que el resto. Pero eso obviamente no era ninguna garantía y no quería ser una carga para los demás. Así que se apresuró.

Se duchó, comió el desayuno que Víctor le había preparado y se preparó para partir. Makkachin iba tras él, para acompañarlo y Yuuri no tuvo corazón de dejarlo solo en casa. Se sentía un poco incómodo después de la noche, pero era llevadero. No tendría problema para practicar.

Cuando salió del edificio bien cubierto con sus abrigos y bufanda, estuvo al pendiente de que Makkachin lo siguiera y trotó camino a la pista. Víctor le había explicado más o menos como era el recorrido, era uno que tendrían que hacer por toda la temporada mientras entrenara, pero Makkachin lo guiaba y parecía estar muy seguro del camino que iba a recorrer. Sentía la emoción naciente en el pecho y a su vez los nervios de presentarse en la pista. Al menos había avisado antes de correr a Víctor para que lo estuviera esperando, pero debía enfrentarse a la presentación ante todo el equipo ruso y esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Ya conocía a Yuri, esperaba que eso lo hiciera más llevadero.

Cuando atravesó el puente de Potseluev, logró ver la figura de Víctor y Yuri en la lejanía. Sonrió emocionado al reconocerlos y alzó su brazo cuando pudo verlos con claridad. Víctor levantó el suyo y lo llamó por su nombre, y como si fuera eso suficiente, se sintió en su nuevo hogar.

—Par de babosos… —Refunfuñó Yuri, mirándolos a ambos mientras intentaban contener las ganas de estrujarse. Yuuri se sonrió y sonrojó al mismo tiempo, saludando a su ahora compañero de pista—. ¡Más vale dejen sus babosadas fuera de la pista o los patearé!

—Oh, Yurio, ¡después entenderás! —Yuri rodó los ojos y metió las manos en los bolsillos, avanzando con hastío. Yuuri se vio obligado a no solo moderarse, sino moderar a Víctor para evitar crear incomodidad entre el resto del equipo. Aunque eso no impidió que no recibiera de muy buena gana su abrazo.

Yuuri conocía algunas figuras del equipo ruso porque los había visto juntos en varios viajes. Conocía a Georgi de lejos, sabía lo bueno que era para la interpretación y la forma en que se desenvuelve en el hielo, pero no había logrado hablar con él antes. Conocía a Mila, una joven patinadora que había logrado desviar la mirada del jurado hacía ella y su intensa forma de patinar. Y por supuesto, conocía a Yakov, aunque el poco tiempo que estuvieron como "entrenador/pupilo" no le daba mucha libertad de imaginar cómo sería ahora.

No quería molestar, no quería ser una traba para el entrenamiento de Víctor ni de los otros. No quería que el resto pensara que era solo una distracción, ni que Víctor perdiera el norte de sus deseos de regresar por su presencia. Si era posible, Yuuri Katsuki bien podría convertirse en una lámpara en la pista y estaría bien si con ello no afectaba el ambiente natural de los entrenamientos.

Para cuando entraron a la pista, Yuuri sintió la mirada de todos sobre él. Georgi, Mila, incluso Yakov, arremetieron con sus ojos y lo hicieron sentir clavado en la puerta. Todo lo que escuchó aparte del sonido de la puerta cerrarse con cierta brusquedad, fue su propia respiración.

—¡Vitya! —Escuchó en ruso, y luego no entendió el resto de las palabras dichas en tono fuerte y rudo, que se escuchaba como un regaño.

—Oh, Yakov, no seas grosero con Yuuri, ¡habla en inglés! —Victor tomó todo con calma y lo soltó para encaminarse hacia su entrenador, enganchándolo con un brazo mientras le sonreía adorablemente—. Yuuri estará aquí con nosotros, ya eso lo hablamos.

—¡Y no recuerdo haber aceptado! —Eso sí lo entendió, y aunque Yuuri mantuvo con bastante dificultad la sonrisa, no pudo evitar regresar al pensamiento de que podría convertirse en una etiqueta en la puerta de esa pista y estaría bien si con ello no se sentía tan… fuera de lugar.

—Oh, pero no vas a hacerlo tomar un vuelo de vuelta a Japón a esta alturas, ¿verdad? —El hombre miró de reojo a su pupilo, utilizando esa adorable entonación—. ¿Ves? No tienes porque ser grosero. ¡Yuuri! ¡Empieza con el calentamiento ahora!

Asintió rápidamente y se obligó a caminar para atender al llamado de Víctor y comenzar con su rutina. Sin embargo, al pasar al lado de Yakov y sintiendo su potente mirada hacia él, no pudo evitar detenerse y hacer algo más. Sabía que su relación cuando estuvieron en la copa Rostelecom fue bastante fría, casi cortante y no porque Yakov así lo hubiera buscado sino porque el mismo Yuuri entre la preocupación de Makkachin y su propia personalidad no se lo había permitido. También sabía que había levantado algunos comentarios desagradables por eso mismo. Así que sentía que tenía el deber de hacer algo más.

Víctor se detuvo al ver que Yuuri le regresó la mirada al entrenador. Yakov también lo miró desconfiado, como si no supiera qué esperar exactamente del japonés. Tenía talento, sí que lo tenía, un potencial que había demostrado con creces en el GPF. Pero no era fácil borrar la imagen de Yuuri buscando abrazos o Yuuri borracho restregándose a su pupilo.

Le sorprendió mirarlo hacer una leve inclinación, algo que definitivamente era costumbre oriental y que nada tenía que ver con las costumbres rusas. Yakov levantó una ceja y Víctor lo miró con evidente asombro.

—No tuve tiempo de agradecer su apoyo en la copa Rostelecom. Así que, aprovecho para agradecerle el que me hubiera apoyado mientras Víctor volvía a Japón —dijo en inglés, a veces trabándose en algunas palabras por los nervios.

Yuri miró todo desde la puerta y Víctor no pudo despegar tampoco la mirada. Yakov no salía de la sorpresa.

—Prometo que mientras esté aquí no voy a interferir en el entrenamiento de Víctor y que pondré todo de mí para que Víctor no tenga que preocuparse de más por mi temporada. ¡Así que, por favor, permítame estar aquí y ser parte de ustedes!

Víctor soltó el aire, enmudeciendo por la ternura que le embargó al verlo. Siempre tan formal, siempre intentando ser correcto, siempre sorprendiéndole. Víctor quería más sorpresas así, todos los días, toda la vida. Yakov se veía igual de sorprendido y estaba seguro que ese color violeta que parecía querer asomarse en su piel oscura era por ello, pero Víctor no lo podía ver de otra manera. ¿Quién podría contra la adorabilidad de Yuuri?

—V-ve a calentar. —Fue todo lo que pudo decir Yakov, mirando a un lado con ligera inseguridad. Yuuri asintió y se enderezó para ir con Víctor, siguiéndolo para llegar a la pista. Víctor le sonrió de vuelta y le tomó la mano apenas la tuvo a su alcance, manteniendo su sonrisa de corazón en el rostro.

—¿Sabes, Yuuri? Acabas de ganarte el corazón del viejo Yakov.

—¿En serio? —Yuuri no veía nada anormal que pudiera atribuirle semejante hazaña, pero los ojos de Víctor parecían confirmarlo con seguridad. Se sonrió entonces tímidamente, sintiendo que las cosas serían más llevaderas.

La presentación con Georgi y Mila fue mejor de lo que pensaba. La joven rusa estaba encantada de conocerlo y le hizo un montón de preguntas que no tuvo tiempo de contestar y Georgi más bien fue amable y centrado, y quien parecía tener los pies más en el piso que el resto del equipo. Este solo lo vio con una mirada conocedora, como si hubiera esperado su llegada de toda una vida. Tras las presentaciones y que Yakov volviera a la pista, empezaron las indicaciones para retomar sus actividades. Yuuri dejó su morral en el asiento y comenzó a realizar sus ejercicios de estiramientos, escuchando las órdenes rusas y mirando de reojo a Víctor siguiéndola con libertad.

Víctor se movía con gracia en la pista, con distinción, sobresaliendo del resto con insana facilidad. Sus movimientos mientras practicaba la nueva rutina eran perfectos, lleno de elegancia, pero sin dejar de desbordar esa alegría y ese júbilo en cada paso, la energía que respiraba y la pasión con la que ejecutaba cada paso con precisión. Yuuri podía leer en su rostro la felicidad, y al verlo allí, de nuevo, parecía que se convertía en ese ser inalcanzable. Era evidente de que Víctor extrañaba el hielo, extrañaba las competencias, extrañaba prepararse para sorprender al público. Aunque el camino escogido parecía difícil, Yuuri supo una vez más que había tomado el rumbo correcto.

—¡Vitya, deja de distraerte! — Escuchó el reclamo en inglés, y notó en ese momento que Víctor le guiñaba un ojo desde la distancia. Yakov había empezado a hablar en inglés, destruyendo toda barrera que pudiera hacer sentir a Yuuri fuera de ellos—. ¡Concentrate! Estás moviéndote muy rápido, ¡recuerda que debes cuidar el equilibrio de tu cuerpo! —Víctor asintió, moderando su velocidad y enfocándose en su tiempo de entrenamiento.

Yuuri no podía apartar su mirada de él. ¿Podía Víctor lucir más guapo? ¿Qué clase de bien le hizo al mundo para poder vivir algo así?

—¡Yuuri! —Escuchó el llamado de Yakov, provocándole un ligero estremecimiento. El hombre lo miraba con determinación, con los ojos fijos en él, pero sin la frialdad de antes—. ¡Treinta vueltas alrededor de la pista! Si no las haces no te permitiré que entres al hielo. ¡Debes estar preparado para cuando Vitya salga de la pista para entrenarte, así que no pierdas el tiempo!

Obedeció al instante y tras una ligera afirmación, Yuuri se ajustó las tennis y comenzó a trotar alrededor de la pista de hielo. Escuchó otras órdenes en inglés al resto del equipo, y no pudo evitar la sensación de familiaridad que le envolvió conforme cumplía con el ejercicio impuesto. Víctor desde la pista no pudo evitar el sonreír y con suprema agilidad realizó el flip cuádruple que representaba su firma en el hielo. En ese momento, se sintió pleno.

Eso era sentirse en casa. Sabía a hogar.

* * *

 _¡Agradezco a todos los que han leído estos tres capítulos! Me alegra que les haya gustado el lemon, ha sido el primero que he escrito de ellos y quería hacerlo así, sutil, inexperto pero lleno de amor y pasión. Espero que los siguientes conforme se vayan adaptando a su vida juntos sean más fogosos, porque todos queremos un poco de porno ¿sí? XD  
_

 _Aprovecho y los invito a leer mi fic Matryoshka, es un fic al que le estoy poniendo mucho cariño :3_

 **Sofhi:** Jajajajajaja ¡me alegra mucho haber logrado el efecto que buscaba! Precisamente mostrar un lemon así, inexperto, lindo, con pasión y a su vez con amor. Porque estos dos tarados no podrían hacerlo de otro modo, al menos no con la inexperiencia que los imagino. Y sí, lo del dolor fue más por que he leido mucho sobre lo dificil que es la primera vez para un pasivom y si metemos que Victor no es que tenga toda la experiencia en el área, seguro que para Yuuri fue un poco dificil de sobrellevar. ¿Pero que no se hace por amor? Es evidente que en este caso los dos arriesgaron y ganaron. ¡Me gusta imaginarlo así!

 **Florencia-27:** Aowww me alegra mucho que te haya gustado toda la escena. Quería escribir algo así desde hace tiempo. ¡Espero que la siguiente que he escrito también te agrade!

 **jessicaraya:** ¡Gracias a ti por leerme!

 **Malu:** Gracias por tus palabras, Malu. Me alegra mucho y eso buscaba, hacer una relación menos idealizada, donde los personajes sigan siendo humanos.

 **Aly Zama:** ¡Así es! y eso quería mostrar, que si n importar si es con resultados sexuales o no, ¡ellos se aman!

Gracias por leer, ¡en serio!


	5. Sukha 5: Aquella vez que lo dijimos

Yuri on Ice y sus derechos no me pertenecen. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 _Una felicidad verdadera y trascendental no significa que será todo fácil. Pero existe, es real y la viven todos los días que despiertan juntos._

Yuuri decide mudarse con Victor a Rusia para continuar su entrenamiento y prepararse para la siguiente temporada. La vida con Victor será diferente a lo que llegó a pensar, en especial ahora que no solo será su entrenador

 **Sukha 5: Nuestro primer entrenamiento.**

Víctor podía recordar a la perfección aquella noche que moría el verano y el otoño se acercaba a paso veloz sobre ellos. La celebración en casa y la euforia de la familia era una suma que lo llevaba a sentirse un poco amorfo alrededor de tanto japones. Con Yuuri nunca se había sentido así, porque pese a que también era japonés, estaban acostumbrados a hablar en un fluido inglés. Y aún con el tiempo que tenía en Hasetsu, apenas eran contadas las palabras que entendía en japonés, sobre todo aquellas que tenía que ver con comida.

Esa noche, Yuuri se presentaría en TV abierta para hablar de su programa y participación en la nueva temporada de patinaje. Él no había ido, más que nada para que la prensa prestara atención a él y no desviara las cámaras ante su presencia. Sí, le gustaban muchos, no iba a negar que gozaba del exceso de atención, pero ese momento era un momento de Yuuri, y ello debía disfrutarlo. Víctor no quiso opacarle su momento y por eso se quedó.

Lo gracioso es que mientras acompañaba a toda la familia, pudo ver la caras de asombros y sorpresa de todos ellos, y escuchar sus palabras en perfecto japonés, cuyo significado ignoro. Sonrió mientras todos sonreía y cuando vio la sorpresa solo miró la pantalla intentando entender algo. No entendió nada, pero no pudo evitar fijarse del detalle de su corbata y decir algo para no sentirse fuera de lugar.

Luego todo se calmó, pero Víctor seguía sintiendo la necesidad de preguntarle a Yuuri en cuanto llegara como le había ido y qué fue lo que exactamente le había dicho a la prensa. Parecía algo importante, porque si revisaba todos los tweets en japonés parecían explotar con el hashtag de Yuuri y además, los de inglés que comentaban del asunto hablaban de algo del amor y Víctor.

 _"Víctor es la única persona a la que he querido aferrarme. HolyShit, it's love! #YuriKatsuki # TeamJapan #Victuuri"_

 _"¡Esta es la mejor declaración de amor del siglo! #YuriKatsuki #Victuuri"_

 _"¡Ya sabía que todos los patinadores son gay! #YuriKatsuki #MeDaAsco"_

Sonrió divertido viendo la cantidad de reacciones en twitter. ¿Qué fue lo que realmente había dicho para causar tanto revuelo? Conociendo a Yuuri, o lo que creía conocer en ese momento, no debía haber sido así de textual.

—Ey, Víctor. —Escuchó la voz de Minako a su espalda, suavemente recostada contra el marco de la puerta de madera. Víctor estaba revisando su teléfono mientras bebía Sake. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo dejado solo, porque ahora tenía ganas de verlo, preguntarle y tendría que esperar hasta el otro día—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Víctor pestañeó, pero no creyó que fuera ningún problema. Sonriéndole levantó su ochoco y caminó con ella hasta la salida de la casa al jardín, un lugar precioso para hablar cómodamente.

Minako se quedó de pie con su propio ochoco en mano, mientras saboreaba el sabor del sake. Víctor hizo lo mismo, apoyándose a la otra puerta con aire expectante pero sin borrar su sonrisa. La noche era perfecta, un poco fría, pero perfecta a su gusto. Le hubiera gustado tener a Yuuri allí.

—Por lo que ví, no entiendes nada de japonés aún. —Victor la miró de reojo, con una ligera sonrisa.

—No es tan fácil como parece. A duras penas he aprendido a relacionar los hiraganas y kanjis y palabras que tenga que ver con comida, bebida… en cambio, a Minako le va muy bien el inglés. ¿Hablas otro idioma? —La mujer sonrió y le miró de reojo.

— _Francés._ —Victor soltó un "oui" francamente interesado. Minako había sido una bailarina, la había escuchado pero no recordaba mucho de ella hasta que Yuuri le comentó.

A Víctor le impresionaba lo joven que se veía, lo bella que se mantenía pese al tiempo. Llegó a pensar que tenía el secreto de la juventud y debía descubrirlo.

— _Aprendí francés en mi tiempo de baile. También un poco de alemán y ruso. Algunas palabras, las necesarias para sobrevivir pero dudo poder recordarlas ahora._

— _Interesante._ —Estaban hablando en francés y a Víctor le había entusiasmado la idea. Solo podía practicarlo adecuadamente con Chris, pero ahora tenía otra persona con quien hacerlo— _. Francés está entre los idiomas que más me gusta hablar._

— _Y lo hablas muy bien. Al menos casi no se siente tu acento, como en Inglés._

— _Mis tutores eran muy estrictos._ —Ella sonrió y tras beber el último trago de su ochoco, dirigió la mirada directamente a Víctor.

— _Hicieron un buen trabajo, pero, quería hablar contigo sobre la declaración de Yuuri . ¿Ustedes son algo?_ —Víctor la miró fijo, sin comprender el sentido claro de su pregunta.

— _¿Algo cómo…?_

— _Algo como novios, pareja, amantes._

— _¡Wow!_ —Rió animado y Minako frunció el ceño—. _Dudo que Yuuri quiera que seamos algo como eso._

— _Ya veo…_

Víctor no veía nada, si le preguntaba. No entendió la seriedad del rostro de Minako, ni la gravedad que parecía tener el asunto. Pero había sido sincero, no creía que Yuuri quisiera, no después de haber visto todos sus intentos ser bateados fuera de la cancha. Así que la pregunta había sido inesperada y para él, sumamente rara.

— _¿Ocurrió algo?_ —preguntó en su buen francés. Necesitaba aclarar a dónde iba ese asunto.

— _Ocurre que mi pequeño Yuuri sigue siendo un caso problemático de comunicación._ —Suspiró y miró hacia los lados como si buscara una botella mal parada para pasar el trago—. _Dijo en la rueda de prensa algo muy importante sobre ti, algo que quizás debas preguntarle directamente._ —El tono en el que Minako había pronunciado aquello lo hizo sentir muy importante, y Víctor no pudo evitar parpadear de ansiedad. Quería saberlo, no un juego de palabras que le dejaran la intriga—. _Pero quería saber si había algo más._

— _Algo como pareja._ —Acotó, pasándose una mano nerviosa por la nuca. Aquello se sentía como estarle pidiendo la mano a Yuuri y si era sincero consigo mismo, no se sentía preparado de hacerlo en ese momento. Minako suavizó la mirada, y sonriendo miró hacia un lado. Parecía recordar algo muy agradable.

— _Quizás, Yuuri mismo no comprende la extensión de lo que quiso decir con esas palabras._

Minako no respondió sus dudas y solo lo dejó solo con la incertidumbre y las ganas de saber más. El resto de la noche, mientras la gente dormía, Víctor había estado desvelado mirando los videos que habían transmitido y leyendo cada noticia que salía, tratando de traducirla al inglés y al francés cuando lo encontraba muy difícil de leer en japonés. Casi llegó la mañana para poder ver una traducción decente y cuando logró encontrarle sentido a sus palabras, algo en el retumbo amenazando con derrumbarlo.

Aferrarse… lo llamaré amor. ¿Cómo era posible que Yuuri dijera esas cosas en público y no frente a sus ojos?

Cuando la mañana llegó y la hora de recoger a Yuuri en la estación del tren se acercaba, Víctor fue por él con la emoción desbordándole los largos dedos, inseguros de en qué ocuparlos hasta el momento de tener a Yuuri frente. No sabía qué decirle, no tenía idea de cómo mirarlo sin sentir que se iba a derramar ante él, como si fuera espuma. Quería escucharlo de nuevo, quería que Yuuri se lo dijera de frente, lo susurrara sobre su oreja. Quería que su voz serpentara acerca de su piel y aquellas emociones que había dejado marinando ahora le besara los labios.

Quería tanto, pero ante la llegada no hubo nada. No hubo una desesperada carrera por alcanzarlo, no hubo miradas enamoradas ni roces de labios. No hubo un salto a su cuello, la necesidad empujando sus bocas. No… solo un Yuuri avergonzado, incapaz de mirarlo y él incapaz de formar palabras mientras sentía la situación surreal.

Víctor le propuso entonces caminar y aunque debían hablarlo, ninguno sacó el asunto de la rueda de prensa a flote. Fueron hasta Hasetsu y dejaron el pequeño equipaje. Regresaron caminando a la playa ahora en compañía de Makkachin, quien no dejaba de revolotear alrededor de Yuuri como si lo hubiera extrañado toda una vida. Caminaron por la costa en silencio, arrullados por el viento y el oleaje y con sus manos relajadas a ambos lados del cuerpo. Cómo si en la noche anterior no hubiera confesado su amor a toda Japón.

Tenía miedo de sacarlo a colación, porque sentía que todo podría ser un error. Un error de Yuuri, un error de él, un error en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Victor. —Pero Yuuri tenía que sacarlo. Lo hizo con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, la mirada en las huellas dejadas sobre la arena. El agua besó sus dedos descalzos. —. ¿Me escuchaste ayer?

—Sí… —La pausa incómoda que habìa en medio se sintió como una piedra pesada. Víctor lo sabía, tanto como no tenía idea de qué hacer con ella—. Casi no entendí, así que tuve que esperar las traducciones.

—¡Oh no…! —La angustia en su voz se sintió como un golpe en el estómago. Víctor mantuvo la mirada en el horizonte, no quería en ese momento verle el rostro de Yuuri arrepentido por sus palabras, palabras que había sido suficiente para llevarlo a un estado de constante espera—. Me precipite...no debí.

—Es muy cruel decir todas esas cosas bonitas en un idioma que no puedo entender, Yuuri. —Intentó sonar jovial, pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, así como el naciente enojo que no llegaba a ser más que una molestia en su estómago. Un enojo consigo mismo.

Yuuri lo miró sorprendido despejando sus manos de su rostro. Miró el perfil de Víctor y las luces del sol que caían sobre su estampa perfecta. La mirada lejana y profunda, como si quisiera estar en ese momento lejos de él. Bajó sus ojos y apretó sus puños mostrándose indeciso. Sus labios cerrados evidenciaba un estado de debate interno.

—¿Estás enojado?

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

—Por decir esas cosas en la TV… cosas como querer aferrarme a tí. No quería incomodarte.

—No estoy molesto por…

—Quizás suene una locura. —Continuó Yuuri mirando hacía el mar que se agitaba por el viento del otoño—. Quizás no tenga sentido mis palabras. Nunca he sido bueno con ellas… Pero mientras pensaba en cómo explicar el tema, solo podía pensar en Víctor. En que quiero enorgullecerte, en que quiero estar contigo, en que no quiero que dejes de mirarme y quiero que este tiempo con Víctor se extienda. E intentaba comparar eso con lo que siento por mi familia, por mis amigos, y… suena diferente.

 _"Quizás lo de ellos sea más sutil"_

 _"He decidido llamarlo amor"_

—Yuuri.

—¿Hice mal…?

Yuuri no había notado que Víctor se había acercado. No había notado lo poco que los separaba, no había percibido su sombra cayendo sobre él como una lluvia, hasta que levantó sus ojos y vio caer su rostro con suavidad. La caricia en sus labios lo dejó mudo. El brillo en los ojos azules, dibujàndolo, lo dejó perplejo. Y el retumbar en su pecho casi iba a matarlo allí mismo.

Y Víctor se quedó así, en la mínima separación esperando algo. Imaginando otra negación de Yuuri, imaginando el rechazo a modo de distancia. Pero contrario a eso, vio en los ojos de Yuuri al sol mismo acostarse sobre sus faldas, y su lengua recoger la reminiscencia del fantasmal beso que había dejado sobre sus labios.

Entonces entendió sus palabras. La duda en ellas, el miedo que ahora también era suyo. ¿En qué momento todo se volvió tan fuerte cuando se trataba de Yuuri? ¿Cuándo había dejado de respirar?

—Aferrate. —Susurró contra sus labios, suavizando el tono de su mirada—. Después vemos como se llama esto...

Aquella vez, Yuuri le abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro sobre su hombro, en el hueco hacia su cuello. Y Víctor sintió que amor era la palabra correcta.

Recordó eso antes de llegar a casa, tras la visita a aquella oficina, y las palabras odiosas de aquel hombre forrado de negro. Las revivió mientras dejaba atrás la figura grande e imponente de la federación rusa mirándole con desdén. Las recogió de su memoria, trayéndolas de nuevo a su presente mientras sentía que querían aplastarlo y él, en su naturaleza orgullosa, no pensaba permitirlo. Muy a pesar de las palabras con las que Yakov quería negociar con ellos para permitirle que Víctor cumpliera lo que quería, competir otra vez.

Llegó a la casa ya muy tarde y desanudó su corbata. Se quitó los zapatos y notó la luz filtrándose en la rendija de su habitación. Makkachin estaba dormido sobre el mueble, y solo hizo un movimiento para hacerle ver que lo había escuchado llegar. Víctor recogió sus mocasines y abrió la puerta de su habitación con cuidado, encontrando la luz de la pantalla de la laptop de Yuuri filtrándose en medio de la oscuridad. La espalda de Yuuri, cubierta por una camiseta, se encontró ante sus ojos. No se había percatado de su llegada, seguramente por los audífonos y la música a alto volumen que Yuuri solía escuchar. Así que lo asaltó por detrás y Yuuri respingó entre sus brazos.

—Llegué.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Yuuri echó su cabeza hacía atrás y dejó un beso suave en la piel que encontró a su alcance. Víctor no pudo evitar buscar sus labios de vuelta y dejarle un beso más íntimo.

—Estoy cansado… quiero darme un baño y acostarme contigo.

—Ve… ya apagaré esto.

Víctor sonrió y se separó para terminar de desvestirse. Tras quitarse el saco y la camisa, sintió los dedos de Yuuri acariciandole los costados y sus ojos buscándole con intensidad. Esos ojos marrones y expresivos que le miraban como si fuera lo único en el mundo que de verdad importa.

* * *

 _¡Agradezco a todos los que han leído estos cuatros capítulos! Me ha gustado meter esta escena con algo del recuerdo del pasado y así poder ver un poco de como se desarrollaron ellos. Es que en verdad me gusta mucho su relación y pensar en las mil opciones_

 _Aprovecho y los invito a leer mi fic Matryoshka, es un fic al que le estoy poniendo mucho cariño :3_

 **jessicaraya:** Jajajajajaja ¡no te preocupes si no has leido mi otra historia, entiendo que no quieras llorar. Y que en algún momento te animes a leerla. ¡Y gracias por tus palabras de verdad me halagas! Pero no pienso que sea tan así. Solotrato de ponerle cariño a lo que hago.

 **Florencia-27:** Victor es un manipulador aunque sea de forma incoscinete la mayoria de las veces. creo que no desaprovecha sus encantos, sobre todo con Yakov. Gracias por escribir, ¡espero que te guste este!

 **Kumikoson4:** ¡Gracias a ti por leerme! ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado todo y que lo consideres canon. ¡Esa era la idea! y me hace feliz haberla logrado. ¡Espero que te guste el siguiente!

Gracias por leer, ¡en serio!


	6. Sukha 6: La promesa de Invierno

Yuri on Ice y sus derechos no me pertenecen. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 _Una felicidad verdadera y trascendental no significa que será todo fácil. Pero existe, es real y la viven todos los días que despiertan juntos._

Yuuri decide mudarse con Victor a Rusia para continuar su entrenamiento y prepararse para la siguiente temporada. La vida con Victor será diferente a lo que llegó a pensar, en especial ahora que no solo será su entrenador

 **Sukha 6: La promesa de Invierno.**

En el tiempo que tenían en Rusia, Yuuri había visto una faceta que no se había imaginado de Victor. Era muy dedicado y extremadamente cuidadosos con su entrenamiento. Nada de katsudon, de bebidas hasta tarde, o de amanecer haciendo nada. Tenía una rigurosa rutina que incluía una buena alimentación, ejercicio e incluso ratos de lecturas que él catalogaba como ejercicio creativo. A veces se acostaba con él en el mueble, entre sus piernas mientras Víctor leía y él se entretenía hablando con Phichit sobre cómo seguiría la temporada, y por supuesto, con Makkachin sobre él siendo atendido.

Tanta entrega y esmero había significado una sorpresa para él, pero una muy agradable. Yuuri no podía negar que verlo en su faceta de competidor era algo que superaba sus expectativas y que había aprendido a admirar mucho más el fruto de todo su esfuerzo. No era que Yuuri fuera menos dedicado, pero Victor lo llevaba a otro nivel.

Ahora también podía entender por qué no había tenido a nadie antes de él.

No cualquier pareja asumiría semejante rutina, donde solo revisaba el teléfono al final del día y no ponía atención a dar ni siquiera un mensaje. Donde desde temprano estaba afuera, llegaba hasta tarde y siempre tenía que hacer algo más para su carrera estando en casa. Alguien que no entendiera el lenguaje del hielo, le exigiría a Víctor una atención y tiempo que este solo podía poner en la pista. Sería una carga y tarde o temprano colapsaría.

En ese sentido, con Yuuri no tenía problema. Comprendía su dedicación y estaba en la misma frecuencia, por lo tanto, eso no significaba ningún bache para ambos.

Yuuri tomó las llaves del departamento, mientras terminaba de tomar la leche. Miró hacía Makkachin que había comenzado a correr tras él después de beber de su tazón de agua. Cómo se había convertido en costumbre, lo acompañaba corriendo camino al gimnasio, en donde se encontrarían con Victor y Yuri.

Mientras tanto, ya Víctor había llegado a la pista y amarraba sus patines para iniciar con su práctica. Como era de esperarse, ya Yuri recibía indicaciones de Yakov y Mila estaba haciendo su ejercicio de estiramiento para ingresar a ella también. Yuri se había propuesto para sí mismo imitar el flip cuádruple, lograr el envidiado paso para no estar en desventajas con los dos. Aunque aún no le salía.

―¿Seguro no quieres practicar conmigo patinaje en pareja? ―Se acercó Mila, mientras alzaba su pierna derecha desde atrás. El brillo del anillo de Victor resplandecía con el mínimo atisbo de luz, así que era difícil ignorarlo.

―Solo me metería en patinaje en pareja si mi pareja es Yuuri ―dijo con sinceridad, mientras se levantaba. Mila rodó los ojos con diversión.

―Oh, pensé que querrías que su próxima presentación en pareja fuera mejor.

Victor no prestó atención a sus palabras y se rió mientras colocaba los audífonos. Sabía que no necesitaba eso para hacer de una próxima presentación en pareja todo un espectáculo porque tenían lo más importante. Una sincronía perfecta, confianza y respeto mutuo y amor de sobra. Víctor podría bailar cualquier ritmo con Yuuri, en cualquier escenario, sobre cualquier superficie, y sabía que no iba a salir algo diferente a lo perfecto. Y sí, lo estaba sintiendo así, como una certeza que navegaba bajo su piel.

Para cuando Yuuri llegó a la pista, tras haber dejado a Makkachin bien cuidado con el personal de vigilancia, lo que vio es esa visión inagotable de belleza que era Víctor Nikiforov en el hielo. Su perfección moviéndose, su cuerpo jugando con la música y la secuencia de paso de su nuevo programa que fácilmente lo dejaba con la boca abierta. No fue difícil dejar su morral en la banca y quedarse embelesado mirando a Víctor patinar. Era algo que no podía dejar o evitar de hacer aún si se lo propusiera. El magnetismo de Víctor era indiscutible.

Tan ensimismado estaba en la magnificencia de Víctor en el hielo, que fue muy tarde para cuando se percató de la presencia de Yuri en su espalda. Le dio un par de patadas, que lo obligaron despegar la mirada de la pista y cuando giró estaba Yuri con el malhumorado gesto común de todas las mañanas.

—¡A entrenar, cerdo! —Yuuri tuvo que sonreír, comprendiendo el evidente desagrado que había en su homólogo. Sólo asintió y se dedicó a prepararse para iniciar también su ronda de entrenamiento.

Víctor le había dejado ya programada su sesión de estiramientos y cardio para antes de entrar a la pista, y Yuuri aprovechaba para cumplir eso, sin tener que esperar que Yakov le diera la orden. Inició con sus estiramientos, mientras se esforzaba por no mirar a la pista para no distraerse, y luego de completarlos, inició con su trote de nuevo, alrededor de la pista. En sus audífonos colocó una colección de melodías que Víctor le había escogido, ya que le había comentado que era bueno que empezaran a ir pensando en sus nuevos programas.

Víctor ya había participado en las nacionales rusas de Diciembre, lo que significó estar separados el día de su cumpleaños mientras él pasaba navidades con sus familia, algo que tenía pendiente desde hace más de cinco años. Según Víctor le había comentado muy someramente, la FFKK había sido bastante dura e intransigente con él, casi no permitiéndole entrar a las nacionales como él había querido y que ahora, le estaban exigiendo una cantidad de condiciones que consideraba desproporcionadas. Yuuri conocía la presión de las federaciones en la vida del patinador, aunque él particularmente había sentido la JSF bastante más permisiva.

Las horas de ejercicios acabó y Yuuri cumplió con todo el itinerario impuesto por Víctor. No necesitaba su ojo cerca para cumplirlo, porque él mismo hacía uso de su propia disciplina para cumplir con cada una de las indicaciones. Tras acabar, se preparó para entrar a la pista, colocándose los patines y ajustándose los guantes para ingresar. Para ese punto, ya Víctor había hecho dos horas seguidas de entrenamiento en la pista y aprovechaba para darse un descanso. Yuri estaba en la pista, practicando de nuevo su tema libre y los saltos que falló en la GPF, porque en una semana se celebraría la copa Europea y debía ganar allí. Lilia Baranovskaya estaba allí dándole instrucciones y sin la necesidad de hacerlo en Inglés como ya Yakov había instaurado. Ella parecía no importarle su presencia ni preocuparse por sí entendía o no.

Él, por su parte, también tenía que prepararse para los cuatro continentes que se celebrarían en dos semanas. Sabía que Phichit estaba dispuesto a probar un nuevo salto para lograr estar más a la altura del resto de los competidores, pero fuera de ello le preocupaba Seung-Gil, J.J y Otabek, y quería ganar el oro. Tenía que hacerlo para compensar a Víctor y darle ese oro que quería besar.

—Yuuri, inicia con los saltos. —Asintió y entró a la pista con los audífonos puestos. Desde la baranda, y mientras descansaba después de haber practicado sus saltos, Víctor lo miraba con la botella en la mano y escuchando las instrucciones de Yakov para continuar con su propio entrenamiento.

Las prácticas se desarrollaron como ya estaban acostumbrándose. Para Yuuri no era novedad compartir la pista con varios patinadores, porque de hecho lo había hecho con Leo y Phichit en Detroit. Sin embargo, se sentía diferente cuando estaba allí, en la pista de los ganadores de Rusia, donde Víctor Nikiforov y Yuri Plisetsky donde Mila Babicheva estaba avanzando para robarse el podio del patinaje femenino internacional, donde estaban artista de tal talla que era inevitable no sentir la presión de la absoluta perfección.

Y le gustaba sentirla. Era como estar en un constante reto y ser desafiado. Y con la seguridad con la que Víctor le miraba, sentía que sí, estaba a la altura del desafío.

Al caer la noche, la mayoría del equipo ya se había retirado y ya Víctor había pasado a su faceta de puro entrenador, tras la extenuante práctica que tenía con Yakov. El hombre también estaba allí, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, a pesar de que Lilia se había retirado desde hacía un par de horas y le había convidado ir con ella. Pero allí estaba, al lado de su alumno mirando a Yuuri practicar su programa libre. Y pese a que ya llevaban muchas horas patinando, Yuuri aún tenía las energías de ejecutar los saltos de la rutina.

—¿Cómo es que este muchacho aguanta? —preguntó Yakov, profundamente admirado por el aguante de Yuuri que era más evidente en las prácticas que en competencia.

Cómo entrenador, empezaba a notar las ventajas de Yuuri, sus puntos fuertes, que lo hacían un contrincante de temer si recibía la guía correcta. Era un diamante en bruto ante sus ojos, uno valioso, porque si ese brillo había podido sacar un entrenador novato como Víctor, en manos expertas debía ser algo impresionante.

Víctor rió y sus ojos siguieron enfocados en la postura de Yuuri mientras pasaba a la segunda parte del coreo. Él mismo se sentía agotado, pero podría aguantar un poco más, y en esa noche en particular quería hacerlo.

—Yo todavía no me lo explico. En Japón me agotaba solo seguirle el ritmo. Hacer las cosas como me lo has recomendado ha sido buena idea, de otro modo no podría siquiera pensar en patinar. —Yuuri aterrizó un salto de forma inconsistente y Víctor no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al notarlo. De inmediato, corrigió—. Yuuri, ¡eso estuvo mal! ¡Vuelve a ejecutar ese salto!

Yuuri asintió, y con una afirmación audible se detuvo para volver a ejecutar la mitad de la rutina.

—No es sólo decirle qué hizo mal, sino por qué lo hizo mal. —Acotó Yakov, antes de él mismo tomar la voz y dejar a Víctor un tanto sorprendido—. ¡Katsuki! No concentres todo el peso de tu peso en la izquierda antes de saltar, mueve tu centro de equilibrio. Aprovecha la velocidad para caer limpiamente.

Yuuri asintió, con un fuerte _"hai"_ en japonés que le provocó cosquillas en el estómago a Víctor, mientras miraba de reojo a su entrenador. Parecía estar en clases particulares de coaching y le agradaba ver que Yakov ya entendía un poco el porqué había hecho todo.

—¿Me quitaras a mi pupilo?

—Si no lo haces bien, sí. —Afirmó y provocó que Víctor mirara con ojos soñadores a Yuuri.

Al acabar la siguiente hora, ya Yakov se había retirado porque estaba agotado también. En la pista solo quedaban ellos dos y Makkachin aún siendo cuidados por los vigilantes, quienes se habían encariñado mucho con él. Víctor decidió que ya era hora de acabar con el entrenamiento y descansar.

—¿Estás muy agotado? —Yuuri se apresuró a preguntar, al llegar a la salida de la pista y tomar los protectores de sus hojillas.

—¿Y tu no? Ha sido un largo día. —Apenas lo tuvo fuera del hielo, Víctor alargó su mano para sujetarle de la cintura y propiciar el beso que tenía atorado desde hacía más de tres horas. Yuuri se dejó hacer, sabiéndose a solas con él en toda la pista, y sin detenerse a siquiera a pensarlo sus manos rodearon la espalda y bajaron, apretando en la curva del trasero de su pareja. Víctor rió en medio del beso—. Creo que no estás tan cansado.

Yuuri se sonrojó pero sonrió en respuesta, avergonzado por su arrebato pero sin ánimos de retroceder ni considerándolo como un acto del que debiera arrepentirse. A Víctor le estaba gustando mucho esa faceta que estaba despertando en Yuuri, ahora que estaban lejos de Hasetsu, de su casa, y se sentía más libre de dejarse llevar por sus deseos.

—Apresúrate. Necesito llevarte a un lugar.

Asintió y aunque no querían separarse, lo hicieron porque era necesario. Debían cenar, buscar a Makkachin y regresar a casa. Debían descansar lo suficiente para el día siguiente. Y sobre todo, quería ver hacia donde Víctor lo quería llevar, considerando que era entresemana y que los entrenamientos no podían suspenderse. Así que se apresuró, tal como se lo pidió. Se dio un baño rápido y se cambió, salió del lugar tras despedirse de los vigilantes y encontró a Víctor esperándolo con Makkachin emocionado entre sus piernas.

Dió una suave caricia en la melena esponjosa del perro, antes de levantarse y tomar la mano que Víctor había extendido para él. Le siguió, aunque notó que habían girado en dirección contraria y que estaban alejándose de la catedral, un punto que había tomado de referencia para no perderse camino al apartamento.

Con las bufandas bien enrolladas en sus cuellos y los gorros de lana cubriendo su cabeza, caminaron en dirección al río Moika. Yuuri más o menos sabía que tenían cerca, ya que había estado revisando los mapas turísticos para evitar perderse en algún punto del futuro cuando Víctor no estuviera con él por las competencias o sus distintas otras responsabilidades. También sabía que estaba cerca de uno de los puentes más emblemáticos de San Petersburgo, el puente de los besos. Aunque a él le gustaría más conocer otros puentes impresionantes de la ciudad, como el de Anichkov o el Pévchesky que le gustaban por su artística decoración; sabía que había muchas leyendas románticas rodeando al puente de los besos, así que el valor sentimental que significaba que Víctor lo llevara allí era mucho mayor.

La noche estaba fría, mucho más fría que las anteriores, si lo pensaba detenidamente. Makkachin cargaba encima una capa que lo ayudaba a estar caliente, pero Yuuri empezaba a envidiarle la gruesa melena natural que tenía para sentirse en calor. A veces pensaba que ni todos los abrigos del mundo lo ayudaban a entrar en calor en Rusia.

Algo que, por supuesto, el abrazo de Víctor Nikiforov podía hacer con espantosa facilidad.

Yuuri se sobresaltó cuando sintió las manos de Víctor abrazándolo desde la espalda, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo más grande. Parecía haber notado que estaba temblando bajo sus abrigos, al detenerse sobre el puente y el río congelado de Moika. Puso sus manos enguantadas en lana sobre el estómago de Yuuri, y este respondió cubriéndolo con las suyas, hasta entrelazar sus dedos entre lana azul y verde.

—¿Te sientes bien aquí, Yuuri? —preguntó repentinamente, mientras acariciaba con la punta de su nariz fría la mejilla de Yuuri.

—Sí… me gusta San Petersburgo. Es divertido entrenar de nuevo en una pista con varios patinadores.

—Yo extraño la privacidad que teníamos en el Ice Castle. Y el buen clima. —Yuuri rió y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de Víctor. Le dirigió una mirada brillante, tras sus lentes, con ese brillo que Víctor ya conocía. Estaba esperando algo.

—Te acompaño con el buen clima… —susurró, soltando una nubecita blanca entre sus labios—. ¿Vas a besarme aquí, Víctor?

—Wow… ¿quieres eso? —Yuuri frunció el ceño, y provocó que Víctor riera entre dientes—. Eso tengo pensado, sí. Pero antes, ¿sabes por qué se llama el puente de los besos?

—Leí algo de ser porque los presos se despedían aquí, y los marineros.

—Sí, pero no es por eso que viene su nombre. Mira a allá. —Victor le señaló, apuntando con su nariz. Yuuri giró la mirada hacía el sitio, y sintió los labios cálidos de Víctor caer sobre su oreja enrojecida—. Esa taberna que ves allí, le pertenecía a mi tatara tatara abuelo, Nikifor Vasílievich Potselúev y se llamaba "los besos".

—¿En serio es de tu tatara tatara abuelo? —Victor río sobre su oreja, y el erizamiento de aquella vibración con la risa tan cerca, lo llenó de puro calor por dentro.

—En realidad no, pero me hubiera gustado.

—¡Victor!

—Cuando supe su nombre jugué con que era mi tatara abuelo por años. Yakov también cayó. —Yuuri renegó, mientras Víctor buscaba meter su nariz bajo aquella bufanda, para entrar en contacto con su piel. Le provocó otro suspiro entrecortado—. Lo cierto es, que por esa taberna es que llamaron a este puente así. Y bueno, la gente le dio múltiples leyenda por eso.

—Entonces, no hay ningún significado romántico en el puente. —Yuuri sonó ligeramente decepcionado, pero el choque del aliento de Víctor en su cuello no le permitía siquiera saborear la decepción.

—Creo que las cosas tienen el sentido que uno quiera darle. Tal como nuestros anillos. —Víctor se apartó suavemente de la piel de ese cuello que lo llamaba, y enfocó sus ojos en los de Yuuri, ahora más brillantes que minutos antes—. Hagamos una promesa: antes de que viajemos cuando no podamos hacerlo juntos, despidámonos aquí.

Yuuri le sonrió y subió su mano cubierta de lana para acariciar la mejilla de Víctor y Víctor hizo lo mismo con la mano que quedó libre, acunando el rostro redondo de su pareja. En ese momento supieron que habrían muchos viajes que tendrían que hacer solos, y muchas noches en las que tendría que despedirse en ese puente. Pero ese camino que habían escogido recorrer juntos, era lo que querían hacer y tenían la esperanza de acabarlo igual: juntos.

—Pero hoy no te vas. —Suspiró Yuuri. Víctor se acercó acortando la distancia entre sus labios que ya ansiaban el contacto.

—Eso es cierto, eso significa que no debería besarte ahora, ¿no? —Yuuri soltó el aire sobre los labios entreabiertos e imposiblemente cerca. Ahora los miraba a ellos, acercándose, como una latente amenaza que quería ver cumplida.

—Eso significa que tendríamos que besarnos muchas veces para recargar al puente, como recargamos los anillos. —Victor golpeó los labios de Yuuri primero con su risa, alargando el momento y sus ansias.

—No puedo contigo.

Yuuri alargó su cuello para alcanzar la poca distancia de los otros labios y se tragó el suspiro de Víctor, junto a sus demás palabras. La boca de ambos se amoldaron en medio del puente, en la oscuridad de la fría noche y mientras sentían las patas de Makkashin en sus piernas, pidiendo atención. Entre suspiros y caricias humedas, alargaron los segundos y cuando supieron que necesitaban más contacto, Yuuri se giró para quedar frente a Víctor y colar su mano sobre el abrigo, para apretarlo más contra él. Víctor hizo lo mismo para procurarlo más cerca y sonrió cuando encontró los dedos de Yuuri también en la esponjosa cabeza de Makkachin, haciendo justamente lo que pensó cuando sintió a su mascota pedir por él. Ahora Makkachin recibía contento las caricias de ambas manos sobre su cabeza mientras ellos seguían besándose entre sonrisitas, recargando a ese puente de felicidad para cuando tuvieran que despedirse allí.

* * *

 _¡Agradezco a todos los que han leído estos seis capítulos! Estas escenas son como recortes que quiero hacer de ellos. Pronto estaré mostrando lo que fue esa primera temporada juntos, lo que tuvieron que vivir ahora como competidor, entrenador/alumno, y pareja. La próxima competencia qe Yuuri tendrìa despuès dle final de anime es los cuatros contientes, que se celebran en mitad de Febrero y serà en Corea, hogar de Seung-Gil._

 _Aprovecho y los invito a leer mi fic Matryoshka, es un fic al que le estoy poniendo mucho cariño :3_

 **jessicaraya:** Me alegra mucho que te gust3n estas cositas cursis que me salen aquí. Este es como un compendió de momentos que quiero escribir de ellos y los estoy enlando en un mismo lugar. Sobre la otra novela, no terminara triste, es lo que te puedo adelantar, hay bastante drama pero es de fial feliz y todo el drama es coherente, incluso lo que ocurrió al inicio con Victor y Yuuri. Espero que le des la oportunidad.

 **Florencia-27:** OMG! me alegra tanto que estas cositas puedan ayudarte a escribir el fic Escena Borradas, ¡porque las amo! Soy fan de esas escenas y ahora espero ansiosa el siguiente capítulo con la sgeunda parte del especial! Veo cosas intensas en esas ncohes a solas en el onsen xD Sí, es que me gusta sacar el lado humano de ellos. Victor tiene muchas falencias que a veces nos olvidamos, y es de las cosas que lo haen más bello.

 **Kumikoson4:** OMg, esa sensación ni yo puedo quitarmela, ¡porque me los imagino tan felices y luego en Matryoshka es tan distinto todo! Pero pensemos que Sukha tiene un final diferente. O al menos, quiero cuando le de el cerre aludir que terminan juntos de viejecitos.

Gracias por leer, ¡en serio!


	7. Sukha 7: Esa noche en vela

Yuri on Ice y sus derechos no me pertenecen. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 _Una felicidad verdadera y trascendental no significa que será todo fácil. Pero existe, es real y la viven todos los días que despiertan juntos._

Yuuri decide mudarse con Victor a Rusia para continuar su entrenamiento y prepararse para la siguiente temporada. La vida con Victor será diferente a lo que llegó a pensar, en especial ahora que no solo será su entrenador

 **Sukha 7: Esa noche en vela...**

Se había convertido en una constante la última semana, donde la seguridad de que se acercaba la copa de los cuatro continentes con la intensidad de sus entrenamientos, provocaban que llegaran cada vez más tarde a la casa pese a salir temprano. Víctor incluso había decidido esas semanas no permitirse entrenar más de la cuenta, para enfocar su mirada en Yuuri. Pero el trabajo se estaba convirtiendo en algo extenunante.

Por esa razón, cuando llegaban compartían la ducha aun en medio de caricias perezosas y bostezos. Víctor había logrado que en esas noches donde estaban demasiado cansado para esperar, Yuuri se permitiera compartir el baño con él. Lastima que no tenía suficientes fuerzas como para empezar un encuentro sexual.

Lo peor es que tenía ganas… desde hacía varios días los toques se habían tenido que limitar a leves abrazos y caricias que no pretendían profundizar dejadas de forma traviesa por sus brazos, o la espalda, o el costado. Veía en Yuuri el fuego allí, esperando. Pero no había fuerzas para concretar nada, porque en el baño le dolían demasiado las piernas como para esforzarse a tomar una posición de pie y además no podía arriesgarse que por tratar de marabarear, Yuuri se lastimara ante de la competencia. Y al llegar a la cama, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de en qué momento se había quedado dormido.

Si Yuuri se levantara más temprano, como él, las cosas fueran distintas. Podrían tener sexo en la madrugada e ir feliz a ensayar, pero Yuuri duraba más de mediahora negociando con el tiempo cinco minutos más.

Esa noche, parecía no ser la excepción. Víctor se había quedado unos minutos más en el baño, notando que ya era hora de volver a afeitarse pero que tenía demasiado sueño como para decidir hacerlo en ese momento. Dejó la actividad para la mañana, y salió desnudo, mirando el bulto de cobijas que ya se había convertido Yuuri en la cama.

Ah… cuántas ganas tenía de lanzarse sobre él y morderle el cuello. Quizás bajar a besos por su esternón y acariciar su abdomen firme. El pensamiento se quedó allí clavado, aún después de haberse acostado y sentir a su cuerpo demasiado pesado como para responder a esas ideas en su cabeza. La pereza dominó sus extremidades y apenas le dio tiempo de cubrirse y rodar un poco hacia donde Yuuri estaba echó un capullo de telas.

Su cuerpo quería dormir, pero su mente no.

Víctor, a pesar de mantener los ojos cerrados y acompasar la respiración con la de su pareja, su mente seguía activa y de la peor manera posible. Estaba fantaseando. Estaba fantaseando con el cuerpo desnudo de Yuuri en la ducha, con el recorrido del agua y del jabón al caer, con lo deliciosos que se apretaba su trasero cuando le daba la espalda y podía ver las marcas de los cambios de peso. Se estremeció ligeramente y se dio media vuelta, buscando acomodo y apagar a su cabeza que se había dispuesto a torturarlo. Porque sí, pese a que los pensamientos afiebrados aparecieran, no sentía a su cuerpo acorde a eso.

Volvió a rodar, de nuevo para quedar frente a Yuuri quien también se movió inconforme en la cama. Víctor le dedicó una mirada apreciativa. Estaba ligeramente sonrojado pero al mismo tiempo temblaba bajo las colchas. Se estaba mordiendo el labio con intranquilidad.

Decidió acercarse. Quizás tenía frío. Así que rodó para quedar al lado de él y buscó rodearlo con los brazos, quedándose muy quieto cuando notó que su pareja estaba desnudo bajo las sábanas.

—Victor… —musitó Yuuri, con la voz enronquecida. Y cómo si se hubiera percatado, se deslizó hasta quedar pegado a él, subiendole una pierna por encima de su muslo. Víctor tragó duro al sentir la desnudez completa de Yuuri contra de él.

—No te pusiste la pijama… —Fue lo que se le ocurrió decir. Yuuri tembló entre sus brazos y asintió, mostrando que tenía frío.

—Estaba muy agotado para vestirme.

Oh… Víctor se reacomodó para quedar de espalda al colchón y acomodar a Yuri sobre él. Ahora se había aferrado como si fuera un osito panda a un bambu, provocando que sus pensamientos se incrementaran aún más, como un panal lleno de abejas agitadas por el peligro. Sus manos se quedaron momentáneamente inertes sobre la espalda de Yuuri, pero en algún momento el cosquilleó apremió para obligarlas a moverlas. Fueron caricias muy suaves, muy lentas, mientras él intentaba vanamente en dormir.

Antes de lograr su cometido, Yuuri volteó y le dio la espalda, acomodándose de nuevo contra la almohada. Víctor hizo lo mismo, ya ni siquiera lo estaba pensando, solo quería encontrar una posición idónea para dejar de pensar y dormir. Sus pensamientos eran muy desordenados: a veces, se veía besando a Yuuri suavemente entre las sábanas, imaginando el tacto de los labios húmedos y disfrutando de caricias suaves, erógenas, que no llegaban a despertar un incendio. Otras veces, se imaginaba el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja cambiándose para el entrenamiento o desnudándose para la ducha. Y luego, lo imaginaba haciendo caras de gusto mientras comía, o bebiendo el café humeante por las mañanas.

Víctor no entendía porque su mente estaba llena de Yuuri si lo tenía justamente a su lado. Pero eran buenas imagenes y hasta se animó, pensando que quizás si construía un sueño podría dormir. Así se imaginó a Yuuri en el mueble, mientras le contaba de un viaje a las Vegas. Su imaginación iba muy adelantada, mostrándole momentos en que tomaban el avión, y luego alquilaban un Malibú en Los Ángeles. Víctor dejando que la mente se fuera lejos esperando que se apagara y le permitiera dormir.

No llegó. Frustrado, abrió los ojos solo para notar que aún la habitación estaba a oscuras. Yuuri acababa de moverse de nuevo y él hizo lo mismo, ahora separados, pero visiblemente ofuscados por la falta de sueño. Yuuri estaba boca arriba, con la mirada hacia el techo y Víctor acababa de acomodarse de nuevo sobre su costado con la cara de enojo contra la almohada.

Entonces notó que Yuuri le miró, con los ojos irritados y pequeños por el estado en vela. Víctor no pudo evitar mirarle con cierta piedad.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó lo obvio, pero Yuuri respondió con un asentimiento—. Tampoco yo…

—Estoy caliente.

Víctor lo miró fijo por un par de segundos, al mismo ritmo que su pecho latió como un retumbe entre sus costillas. Yuuri estaba haciendo un mohín intranquilo, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos rojos, mientras le miraba con una muda súplica.

Estaba caliente… no era frío lo que tenía.

—También lo estoy, pero mis músculos no dan para más. —Admitió, y la sonrisa pequeña de Yuuri parecía haber afirmado lo mismo—. ¿Qué hacemos?

Hubo un movimiento de hombros por parte de Yuuri, e imaginó que sí, que de eso se trataría al final. No había nada que hacer más que intentar dormir o esperar que la mañana llegara a burlarse de ellos.

Víctor se movió para quedar más cerca de su pareja y rozar el hombro mientras colocaba su mano sobre el estómago. Yuuri se estremeció, pero sus ojos relampaguearon con un tono suplicante, el mismo que lo hizo jadear con la expectativa. Sus dedos se movieron lentamente, rastrillando y acariciando con las yemas la musculatura formada en esa zona y el abdomen, hasta bajar lejos del ombligo, momento en el cual Yuuri levantó un poco su espalda. Aún pese a lo lento que reaccionaba su cuerpo, su mano logró llegar a la base del pene de Yuuri, cubierto por la capa de vello recortado, y el escalofrío lo sufrieron ambos.

—Por favor… —Víctor sonrió al escucharlo, pero sus dedos se siguieron moviendo de esa forma perezosa. El miembro de Yuuri empezó a removerse tal como su dueño, al ritmo de sus lentas caricias.

—Sí, estás caliente. —Acotó la obviedad y Yuuri le miró de nuevo entre sus pestañas cortas.

La mano siguió moviéndose, aunque no pretendía de momento masturbarlo. Más bien, Víctor estaba comprobando algo que hasta ese momento no se le hubiera ocurrido, pasando sus dedos por el largo y ancho del miembro de Yuuri, casi con curiosidad de un niño. Yuri no pudo evitar removerse con inconformidad y lanzarle una mirada de molestia que Víctor descartó con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —refunfuñó, mordiendo el labio cuando el dedo de Víctor subió por toda la extensión hasta su glande.

—Me gusta tu pene. —Víctor sonrió al verle la cara de incredulidad a Yuuri—. Me gusta su grosor aunque sea pequeño. Ahora recuerdo cuántas ganas tenía de tocarlo desde el onsen.

Yuuri gruñó y se pasó una mano por la cara. Estaba entre avergonzado y enojado.

—No te burles de mi tamaño…

—Oh, no me burlo. —Se acercó un poco más plegando su nariz sobre el hombro de su pareja—. Te digo la verdad. Me gusta que su punta sea pequeña, y como se hinchan las venas. Y tus bolas…

Yuuri tuvo que apretarse la cara con la mano que tenía sobre ella, abochornado y además ansioso, pero cuando intentaba hacer algo sus piernas estaban demasiado pesadas para responder. Víctor con suma pereza dejaba un pequeño camino de besos en la piel que tenía a su alcance.

—Quiero cogerte y no puedo, ¡es tan injusto! —murmuró, mientras Yuuri volvía a morderse los labios—. Si intento ponerme sobre mis rodillas me tiemblan las piernas.

—A mi también…

—Y quiero cogerte. —A Yuuri no le estaba ayudando en nada escuchar la voz de Víctor decir eso, pero los suaves estremecimiento eran agradables aún por sobre el cansancio—. No puedo dormir así…

Y Víctor seguía haciendo de las suyas, con su mano moviéndose perezosa sobre el miembro de Yuuri y esté respondiendo con algunos saltos que no lograban más. La sangre se acumulaba, la dureza se acercaba en cámara lenta y Yuuri mordió su labio, ansioso, ahora sí seguro de que no podría dormir así.

Entonces dejó que su mano se moviera, y se arrastró bajo el cuerpo de Víctor para capturar también el mismo objetivo con el que Víctor jugaba de forma impiadosa. Los dedos se tomaron de la suave piel de su pelvis, libre de vello, hasta bajar donde la base del pene de Víctor estaba. El hombre no pudo contener el jadeo de sorpresa mientras se estremecía lento contra su costado. Yuri se relamió sus labios mientras le tocaba, pasando sus dedos desde la base hasta la punta notándolo mucho más despierto de lo que se encontraba su dueño.

—Recuerdo una discusión en un foro americano. —Soltó de repente, mientras Víctor cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba de más las caricias en su miembro—. Había una encuesta del tamaño de penes y tú encabezabas la lista con veinticinco centímetros.

—¿En serio en un foro hablaban de mi pene?

—Recuerdo que tuve que buscar una regla para pensar que tamaño era y me horrorice. —Víctor hizo un intento de reír, pero ni fuerzas tenía para eso. Su mente estaba en modo suspensión gracias a la estimulación de su pareja—. Pensé que no lo podías tener así de grande.

Víctor apretó ligeramente el miembro de Yuuri en reprimenda, provocandole un salto en el colchón. Se rió entre dientes, para luego besar su hombro como una disculpa.

—¿Y qué hacías tú pensando en el tamaño de mi pene en esa época? —preguntó con petulancia, mientras mordía un tramo de su piel en el hombro. Yuuri se removió inquieto, sobre todo cuando los dedos de Víctor empezaron a estimularlo con un poco más de consistencia. El aire empezó a moverse de forma diferente en sus pulmones, expulsando más de lo que era capaz de retener.

—Curiosidad...

Y hablar de penes en la cama, desnudos, con ganas y cansados resultó ser una pésima idea para la cabeza de Yuuri. Aún con los movimientos de Víctor y pese a sentir a su cuerpo respondiendo, era incapaz de pensar en algo más. Y Víctor parecía en la misma situación, porque aún imitando sus movimientos a lo largo de su pene (largo y cabezón, cabía acotar), pese a que tomaba dureza y parecía excitarse, Víctor solo soltaba suspiros hondos y estremecimiento pegado a su costado.

Era frustrante...

Sin quedar de acuerdo, sus movimientos se ralentizaron como producto de la pereza, dejando de buscar estimulación y más bien entreteniéndose con las formas opuestas que compartían. A Víctor parecía gustarle seriamente sus testículos, porque no dejaba de tocarlo, sostenerlos, soltarlos, mientras que Yuuri no dejaba de ir y venir a lo largo del pene de Víctor, incluso apretar ligeramente la gruesa punta de su glande.

—No la tengo de veinticinco centímetros. —Soltó de repente, acomodando su cabeza para quedar al nivel de Yuuri, acomodados sobre la misma almohada. Yuuri se movió un poco para quedar de costado frente a él y miró sus labios fijamente.

—No, no los tienes… pero sigue siendo grande. —Victor soltó un siseo cuando Yuuri bajó sus dedos hasta la base y subió luego hasta la punta.

—¿Sabes que no vamos a dormir así, verdad…?

Yuuri solo asintió, con la mirada oscurecida y las ganas ya de forma insorportable dominando la poca consciencia que le quedaba. Se empujó suavemente para capturar el labio inferior de Víctor entre sus dientes, y dicha acción provocó en Víctor un nuevo tipo de calor, más estimulante. Yuuri jaló de su labio, hasta que este se soltó de entre sus dientes y se quedaron mirando, con la ansiedad provocada.

Víctor soltó el aire, antes de sentir un nuevo ataque de esos dientes contra su labio ahora superior, con un nuevo escalofrío. No pudo evitar mover sus dedos con más ansiedad en su sexo y reprimir un nuevo gemido cuando los dedos de Yuuri se movían con mayor libertad sobre el suyo. Veía esos ojos cafés, sin cerrarse, cada vez siendo más comido por las pupilas dilatadas y las ganas de continuar.

Entre una mordida y otra, Víctor sintió que el sopor del sueño definitivamente no iba a llegar y que su cuerpo ansiaba más de Yuuri. Fue Yuuri quien tuvo la fuerza de moverse un poco más hasta empujarlo contra el colchón y subirse lentamente sobre su cuerpo. Tuvo que soltarle el pene, pero para posar sus manos en su fibrosos trasero. Moviéndolo de arriba a abajo, apretandolo, juntandolo y soltandolo, Víctor disfrutaba del tacto de esos glúteos mientras Yuuri seguía atacando a mordidas sus labios. No pudo contener el deseo de corresponderle con una mordida igual.

Suspiró nuevamente y Víctor comenzó a responder a las mordidas con otras hasta mantener así una cadena de besos rudos y necesarios. Apretaba el trasero de Yuuri sobre su cuerpo, sentía el sexo de Yuuri sobre el suyo y el peso de su cuerpo calentándolo mucho más que las imágenes que había estado recreando desde que se acostó. Sus dedos no soltaban la curva de su trasero, y apretaban más cuando Yuuri comenzó a mecerse sobre él, lentamente, tortuosamente, hasta arrancarle un gemido de desesperación. Víctor descubrió su garganta al echar la cabeza hacía atrás y Yuuri aprovechó para morder ahora su mentón, mandíbula y cuello. Soltó un gemido y buscó que sus labios capturaron cualquier parte de Yuuri, logrando solo agarrarle el lóbulo de la oreja, al cual absorbió con ansiedad mal disimulada. Fue el turno de Yuuri soltar un nuevo jadeo, y las manos de él se metieron tras el cuerpo de Víctor para apretar con dureza el trasero de su pareja.

—¡Ah! ¡Yuuri!

Soltó el gemido contra su cuello y Yuuri volvió a buscar su boca. Ahora las mordidas se habían convertido en succiones viciosas de sus labios, y Víctor respondía con más fuerzas a cada nuevo roce. Las manos empujaba el cuerpo del otro provocando fricción y conforme los labios se encontraban y su lengua se unían con necesidad, sus mentes quedaban licuadas de pensamientos, abocadas solo en sentir. El calor de la piel de Yuuri era adictivo, y la textura de sus movimientos sobre él lo perdían, arrastraban y empujaban a más y más calor. En un momento Víctor palmeó el trasero de Yuuri y el gemido que soltaron ambos fue indicio de que no podrían aguantar mucho más.

Y así fue, con solo el roce de sus cuerpos, con los besos apasionados, húmedos y duros, que Víctor se corrió sobre su vientre y el de Yuuri y emitió un ronroneo largo. La nueva humedad sirvió para que Yuuri se siguiera moviendo, lo siguiera besando, mientras su cuerpo buscaba también la culminación y sentía el cuerpo laxo de Víctor abajo de él. No tardó en llegar, pero ayudado por Víctor que en un impulso metió sus dedos hasta presionar bajo su escroto. Yuuri soltó un jadeo aún más grave, antes de correrse sobre él.

Se hizo el silencio, de nuevo. Víctor apenas tuvo fuerzas de jalar las sábanas para cubrirlo, sucios, pegajosos pero felices, contentos y entre dormidos. Yuuri sacó sus manos del cuerpo de Víctor, para acomodarse mejor sobre él y Víctor no quiso despegar su palma del trasero izquierdo de Yuuri. No pudieron decir nada más...

Así pudieron dormir, hasta no escuchar la alarma.

* * *

 _¡Agradezco a todos los que han leído estos sietes capítulos! Me antojé de hacer esta escena porque no creo que el sexo en una pareja sean siempre momentos pasionales, y a estos dos me los imagino con la suficiente confianza como para ayudarse en esos momentos de "problemas". Además lo del foro y el tamaño de los penes viene por lo que ocurrió con Otabek en el fandom xD me imagino las decenas de imagenes con decenas de estudios del tamaño de miembro y poniendo a Victor como la manguera andante xD ¡y me dio ternura mirando a Yuuri pensando que eso es muy grande!_

 _Aprovecho y los invito a leer mi fic Matryoshka, es un fic al que le estoy poniendo mucho cariño :3_

 **DarkDragonfly:** Aowww me encanta mucho que te hayas puetso a leer este fic. De aquí es que saco todas las partes lindas y sexys que me nacen mientras escribo Matryoshka. xDDD Agregué una escena nueva, no tan pasional aún, pero creeme que si habrá de esa. Lo que me gustó de esta escena es ver a Yuuri demandante aun cuando estaba cansado xD Espeor que te siga gustando los demàs capitulos que irè escribiendo y subiendo. Yo me entretengo mucho haciéndolo! Ahora aprovecharé y haré capitulo de Filomeno!

Gracias por leer, ¡en serio!


	8. Sukha 8: La primera vez tuyo

Yuri on Ice y sus derechos no me pertenecen. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 _Una felicidad verdadera y trascendental no significa que será todo fácil. Pero existe, es real y la viven todos los días que despiertan juntos._

Yuuri decide mudarse con Victor a Rusia para continuar su entrenamiento y prepararse para la siguiente temporada. La vida con Victor será diferente a lo que llegó a pensar, en especial ahora que no solo será su entrenador

 **Sukha 8: La primera vez tuyo.**

Víctor tenía una idea recurrente en su cabeza, desde aquella mañana que llegaron tarde a la pista y tuvo que recurrir a una vieja camiseta de cuello alto para tapar las marcas de la noche que Yuuri dejó sobre su cuello. La cara de amanecidos que habían tenido esa mañana no pasó desapercibida para nadie y Víctor tuvo que escuchar la larga perorata de Yakov hablándole de las prioridades, de que Yuuri necesitaba estar pensando en su próxima competición y él ser más responsable como su entrenador. Que evitara agotar a Yuuri antes de las competencias de los cuatro continentes y, con el tono morado llenando sus orejas, Yakov le acotó muy específicamente que evitara _"tener relaciones"_.

A Víctor le hacía gracia pensar que Yakov asumiera que lo de esa mañana fue su culpa, cuando fue Yuuri el que terminó con esa noche de insomnio al subirse sobre él y marcarle todo el cuello. También le hizo gracia cuando despertaron corriendo esa mañana y al bañarse juntos Yuuri miró con vergüenza y preocupación todas las marcas rojizas en su cuello, incluso una donde sus dientes estaban perfectamente marcados. Él no tardó en enumerar una a una sus marcas mientras Yuuri buscaba alguna pomada para calmar el ardor, si es que existía, o cubrirlas. Espectáculo que hizo desnudo, valga la pena acotar, porque Víctor no se perdió de la vista de ese cuerpo paseándose por toda la casa así como estaba con Makkachin siguiéndolo a todos lados, mientras rebuscaba entre sus cajones.

Pero esa no era la idea que tenía en la cabeza, dándole vueltas como una mosca a la sopa. Era otra alimentada con el recuerdo del peso de Yuuri sobre él y lo bien que se sintió _"sentir todo y no hacer nada"_.

Sin embargo, las prácticas no perdonaban y llegaban aún agotados, por lo tanto su idea no había podido ponerse en práctica, aunque no significaba no ponerla de momento sobre la mesa. Cuando Yuuri llegó a la cama con su pijama puesta después del baño, Víctor rodó hasta él buscando un abrazo caliente bajo las sábanas. Se acomodó sobre su cuerpo y recibió contento un beso suave sobre su frente, mientras Yuuri lo abrazaba para dormir.

—Yuuri… —Alargó innecesariamente su nombre, pegado al cuello. El aludido respondió con un leve ronroneo de su garganta—. Amor… —Víctor miró triunfante como Yuuri arrugó la cara, sonrojándose de golpe—. Cariño.

—Victor. —Vino como un ligero reclamo, ya con el rojo en las orejas—. Pensé que estabas cansado.

—Lo estoy, pero... —Victor coló su mano bajo la pijama de Yuuri, para agarrar calor y erizarlo de inmediato. Su boca se dirigió hacía el cuello de su compañero, hasta deslizarse a la oreja, donde atrapó el lóbulo entre sus labios. Yuuri no pudo retener el aire.

—No parece…

—Estaba pensando que… —Se acercó a su oído—. "Quiero que me folles".

Víctor se separó solo lo suficiente para ver desde abajo el movimiento de las cejas de Yuuri. Esperó. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Esperó hasta que al cabo de los segundos, la idea se asentaba y conforme la digería el rojo volvía a colmar su rostro. Víctor afiló la mirada, con una sonrisa satisfecha, cuando los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron de espanto como si acabara de comprender las implicaciones.

Y como todo en Yuuri debía ser sorpresivo, antes de que se diera cuenta su espalda golpeaba el colchón y un Yuuri completamente atribulado lo miraba desde encima, como si quisiera asegurarse que en efecto había escuchado bien. Víctor pestañeó un par de veces por la sorpresa, pero tenía los pálpitos acelerados y seguramente su rostro se había coloreado por la intempestiva reacción.

—¡Wow! —exclamó emocionado, con la piel erizada—. ¿Eso es un sí?

—¡No, no, espera! —Se llevó una palma a su rostro, mientras se sujetaba al colchón con la otra.

—Yuuri... —Le gustaba su expresión avergonzada, y la forma en que sus orejas se coloreaban y contrastaba con los mechones negros que caían sobre ellas. Entonces Yuuri apartó su palma, hasta debajo de su barbilla y le miró con sus cejas fruncidas y sus ojos oscuros.

—¿Estás hablando en serio…? —Víctor asintió, afilando sus ojos hacía él en señal de estar completamente seguro. El sonrojo de Yuuri aumentó, cuando no lo creía posible—. ¿No te estás burlando?

—¿Burlando?

—Te burlaste de mi tamaño hace unas noches. —Victor pestañeó y no tardó en fruncir su ceño en respuesta.

—No me burlé, Yuuri. Dije que me gusta.

—Dijiste que era pequeño.

—Dije que me gusta gordito. —Yuuri estaba reinterpretando los colores magentas en su rostro—. ¿Por qué te tienes que quedar con la peor parte? —Bufó y Yuuri lo miró medio arrepentido—. Además, no es que lo necesite muy largo. La próstata no está en el intestino.

La ligereza con la que Víctor lo dijo, fue suficiente para hacerle sentir a Yuuri que tenía su cabeza en agua caliente. ¿Por qué de nuevo estaban hablando de penes? ¿Acaso Victor pretendía que esa noche tampoco iban a dormir? Victor rió con encanto, alzando sus brazos para agarrar el cuello de Yuuri y acariciar su nuca. Yuuri allí se tuvo que admitir algo: la visión de Víctor debajo de él era casi surreal y podría volverse adictiva.

—¿De donde sacaste la idea? —preguntó bajito, como si temiera que alguien lo escuchara. Víctor levantó una ceja considerándolo una obviedad.

—De las ganas que te tengo, de la curiosidad… —Yuuri le miraba, le miraba con miedo, ansias, y ese brillo de deseo que nacía bajo sus ojos—. Quiero ver todas tus facetas de Eros. La cara que pones cuando estés dentro de mí. ¿No te gustaría? Tenerme por completo...

Yuuri si que quería, claro que le gustaría. También quería ver el rostro de Víctor cuando fuera él quien estuviera dentro, asegurarse de darle tanto o más placer del que Víctor le daba cuando compartían la cama. Víctor estaba alimentando su posesividad y no debería hacerlo. O al menos eso pensaba Yuuri y eso concluyó Víctor cuando vio como los ojos se dilataban y el miedo daba paso al deseo.

Víctor supo que Yuuri no solo había tomado la idea como suya, sino que estaba dispuesto a llevarla a cabo lo más pronto posible. Esa temeridad, junto a la energía que Yuuri parecía guardar en un tanque alterno de emergencia, provocó un sin fin de erizamientos en la espalda. No pudo evitar ronronear al notar los ojos oscuro de su pareja.

—No… No sé si lo haré bien. —Yuuri había dejado caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Víctor, seguramente para evitar que el sonrojo se notara. Sin embargo, no se quedó quieto sino que dejó caer una fila de besos por el largo cuello de su entrenador.

Víctor suspiró cerrando sus brazos en la espalda de Yuuri.

—Estoy seguro que sí. ¿Yo lo hago bien? —preguntó, un poco por vanidad. De reojo notó el rojo de las adoradas orejas de Yuuri y rió en respuesta—. Te lo he dicho, eres mi mejor alumno.

—Y el único. —Hubo un dejo de posesividad allí que Víctor sintió con aún más fuerza cuando el aire de la nariz de Yuuri brotó más caliente.

—¡Wow! ¿No me dejarás tener más alumnos aparte de ti?

—Aquí, no. —¿Cuántas sorpresas más eran posibles vivir con Yuuri?

El peso de Yuuri estaba completamente sobre el suyo y no podía sentirse mejor. Las manos de Víctor no tardaron en acariciar la espalda sobre la camiseta, degustando de momento íntimo, mientras Yuuri se removía inquieto. Buscaron un beso en esa posición, uno que se alargó mientras se hacía más húmedo y profundo. Los labios de Yuuri se volvieron más demandante y el erizamiento le estaba llegando a la nuca. Victor gimió quedo contra su boca cuando la erección de Yuuri, más que evidente, se removía contra su abdomen.

—Cariño, hoy no. —Yuuri frunció su ceño y Víctor se sintió bastante déspota. Pero no podía negar la clase de poder que le otorgaba la negativa—. Quiero prepararme, hagámoslo el fin de semana.

—¿Estás hablando en serio…? —La cara de frustración de Yuuri era bastante dolorosa de ver, así que Víctor buscó consolarlo con una caricia en la mejilla.

—Prometo que valdrá la pena esperar.

Yuuri se giró para caer con la espalda al colchón y los brazos abiertos, claramente desilusionado. Víctor no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable. Pero en honor a la verdad, estaba agotado y algo le decía que no podría pararse a patinar si Yuuri lo tomaba en ese momento. Además… quería que Yuuri marinara la idea en fuego lento y lo deseara tanto como él. Que se imaginara mil posibilidades, que fantaseara con ella. Eso haría el encuentro mucho más estimulante.

Para buscar alegrarlo un poco y claro, el calor que solo el cuerpo de Yuuri podía darle (mucho más delicioso que las frazadas y la calefacción), se movió para acomodarse a su costado y dejar caricias perezosas sobre la camiseta de Yuuri. Este gruñó, un sonido que le parecía sumamente divertido. De un momento a otro, Yuuri se levantó y se sentó en la cama, para buscar sus lentes en la mesa.

—¿A dónde vas? —Yuuri tenía sus orejas rojas y él, pese a estar agotado, no le gustaba mucho haber creado ese ambiente entre ellos. Dejó una caricia más en el costado de su pareja, buscando de algún modo consolarlo—. Yuuri…

—Tengo que arreglar algo en el baño. —Oh… cierto. Victor a veces podía ser despistado—. Ya regreso…

Pensó por un momento el detenerlo, pedirle que se acostaba y encargarse él mismo del problema. De hecho la idea de tenerlo en su boca lucía bastante atractiva, sino fuera porque estaba casi seguro que terminaría dormido en mitad de camino. Así que solo se estiró contra la almohada que Yuuri usaba. Las cobijas abandonaron un poco su cuerpo, dejando a la vista de Yuuri las perfectas formas de su torso, abdomen y pelvis. Disfrutó desde la distancia la tribulación de Yuuri, el sonrojo intempestivo y la ansiedad que había en su mirada. Rió bajito y entrecerrando su mirada, le envió aquella suave insinuación.

—Piensa en mí.

—Siempre lo hago.

Víctor solo lo vio irse al baño y hasta dejó que Makkachin volviera a entrar a la habitación, quizás como una forma de evitar caerle encima pese a su negativa. Victor no podría saberlo. De todos modos, apenas su pareja se alejó, no tardó nada en quedarse dormido, con una sonrisa tonta mientras se apegaba a la almohada de Yuuri donde aún estaba el aroma de su shampoo.

Por obvias razones, Yuuri no iba a atentar contra el pedido de Víctor. No era no, por muy caliente que estuviera, y lo respetaría porque Víctor tenía derecho de su cuerpo y el hecho de vivir juntos no significaba, en lo absoluto, estar atado a cumplirle ciertos caprichos. Además, Víctor mismo pensaba abrir su cuerpo para él, otorgándole a algo que, en la mente de Yuuri, no le había dado a nadie más. Aunque Víctor no hubiera acotado eso lo sentía así porque… ¿en qué otro momento pudo hacerlo? Prefería pensar así que angustiarse con la idea de que hubo "otros" y él no llegara a la altura de sus expectativas. Ayudaba a mantener a raya la ansiedad.

Durante esos días, Víctor sintió que la cosas entre ellos tenían una tensión deliciosa, perfecta, como preámbulo a un encuentro de otro nivel. El programa eros cuando aparecía en la pista estaba desbordando una pasión inusual, y Víctor tenía que contener el aliento varias veces con el deseo de la mirada que Yuuri le transmitía en la pista, dejándolo en muchos momentos completamente acalorado. Además de eso, cuando estaban cerca había momentos que había notado como la mano de Yuuri viajaba con más confianza a su trasero, incluso cuando hacían actividades tan cotidianas como lavar los platos o preparara emparedados. Había en el ambiente esa electricidad que estaba calentando a fuego lento sus ansias, y aunque no lo preguntó directamente, moría por saber que clases de fantasias alimentaba Yuuri mientras se acercaba el día.

Se volvió costumbre compartir un beso húmedo y un apretón a los glúteos en la cocina, en la sala. Se volvió parte natural de su rutina el dormir ahora en cuchara, con Yuuri detrás de él restregándose su sexo porque sí, se lo estaba advirtiendo y Víctor moría de ganas. Faltaba solo un día más para que llegara el sábado y Víctor empezaba a considerar que era buena idea que un par de días después tuvieran que viajar a la competencia. Yuuri iría completamente relajado después de mucho buen sexo y él...él tendría tiempo para recuperarse y retomar las prácticas sin tener que excusarse con Yakov.

Era perfecto.

El sábado llegó y en el ambiente se sentía el fuego. Antes que nada, aún tenían cosas que arreglar por el viaje que se venía encima. Yuuri práctico al mediodía y luego fueron a hacer un mercado pequeños por esos días que debían estar en casa. Regresaron tras el paseo debido a Makkachin y Víctor al llegar se fue a encerrar en el baño, no sin antes hacerle ver a Yuuri que sí, empezaría a prepararse. Cuando Víctor abandonó la sala del baño, fue Yuuri quien muy apurado lo hizo, y Víctor no pudo cortar su propia carcajada.

Como si estuvieran alargando lo inevitable, Yuuri también demoró un poco en la ducha. Víctor se recostó en la cama tras acomodar las almohadas en su espalda, y lo esperó desnudo, con sus piernas flexionadas y abiertas y la vista de su sexo que gritaba estar listo, aunque no lo hubieran tocado. La verdad, estaba bastante ansioso de que Yuuri saliera. Pese a que se habían visto ya desnudos reiteradas veces, esta era la primera vez que se preparaban mentalmente para el encuentro, un encuentro diferente.

Cuando Yuuri salió y entró a la habitación con solo sus ajustados boxer azules, Víctor se relamió los labios. Todavía su cabello mojado estaba hacía atrás, su piel lucía apetitosa y limpia y sus ojos, ligeramente dilatados, ya gritaban que estaba muriendo de ganas. En su boxer también se adivinaba esa verdad.

Lo vio soltar el aire, como si hubiera recibido un golpe en su estómago, y él se erizó. Yuuri le miró con atención desde la distancia y Víctor le extendió la mano, invitándolo a acercarse. Moría por tenerlo ya cerca.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Yuuri? —Le tentó, pasando uno de sus dedos por la erizada piel de su muslo. Yuuri tragó duro, mientras se subía a la cama. Sus ojos siguiendo el recorrido ávido de aquella yema de Víctor que se apartó, cuando estaba por llegar a su pelvis.

Víctor sentía que se iba a venir con solo el deseo que era capaz de leer en Yuuri.

—Me gusta… Creo que podría embarazarme de solo verte. —Ante esa respuesta, Víctor rió y luego suspiró sin aliento. Los ojos de Yuuri hablaban muy en serio, y contenían llamas dentro.

—Pues, la idea de hoy es que me embaraces a mí.

Yuuri le miró con los ojos ennegrecidos y tras gatear hasta sus piernas se quedó allí, mirando con más atención de la usual hacia su pelvis y más abajo. Retuvo el aire un segundo, cuando notó la forma en que la lengua de Yuuri se asomó para mojar sus propios labios. Tuvo ganas de un beso para mitigar las ansias pero Yuuri ya tenía otros planes; dejó caer sus labios sobre la cara interna de su muslo y comenzó a subir mientras besaba cada tramo de piel, logrando erizamientos aún más pronunciados. Víctor tuvo que controlar el aire que respiraba, porque Yuuri se estaba demorando mucho en esas partes sensibles y empezaba a sentirse como una deliciosa tortura.

Víctor se removió en las sábanas y Yuuri levantó su rostro para saltar de sus muslos y dejar ahora besos en su abdomen, ignorando a su miembro ya erecto con las atenciones a sus alrededores. Luego volvió a saltar, pero esta vez hundiendo su nariz bajo el escroto y llevando a su lengua a probar en la pequeña circunferencia que quería penetrar. Víctor se sobresaltó y soltó un gemido hondo, al tiempo en que sintió de nuevo los labios de Yuuri en su perineo y se sorprendía por los movimientos atrevidos de su pareja.

¿Qué había despertado? Lo supo cuando enfocó sus ojos en los de Yuuri, quien había levantado su cabeza de entre las largas piernas y su sonrojo estaba lejos de mostrar el hambre visceral que se leía en su expresión. Víctor sintió su estómago encogerse y la risa que quiso brotar no pudo salir porque se había quedado sin aire. El rostro de Yuuri al lado de su pene, el deseo impreso en sus ojos, sus manos acariciandole por debajo de su rodilla, formaban una combinación intoxicante.

La boca de Yuuri se movió de nuevo desde su vientre, su lengua dibujó líneas sobre su abdomen, su ombligo y costado, mientras subía y subía ahora por su pecho. Víctor no pudo mantener a sus manos quietas y fueron por los costados y muslos de Yuuri, tratando de devolverle un poco de las atenciones que estaba recibiendo. Cuando Yuuri se ocupó de sus pezones, erizados y sensibles por los preliminares osados de él, Víctor tuvo que conformarse con apretar su costado y sentir que el aire le faltaba.

—Yuuri… vas muy lento… —Ya quería que lo girara en la cama y lo embistiera. A ese punto Yuuri había lanzado a sus deseos, cuando él pensaba llevar las cosas con calma para que su pareja agarrara confianza y no se sintiera intimidado.

Que equivocado estuvo. Yuuri respondió con una ligera mordida en su hombro, justo al borde de su cuello. Lo abrazó y Víctor hizo igual, moviéndose como Yuuri pedía en silencio hasta sentarse sobre los muslos de su joven compañero, deliciosos muslos, cabía acotar. Los besos no tardaron en iniciar, ansiosos, humedos, apasionados hasta erizarles ambos las espaldas acariciadas por sus propias manos.

—Te amo… —susurró contra sus labios, mientras Víctor soltaba el aliento con necesidad. Le sonrió, contento y enamorado, mientras sentía las manos de Yuuri comenzar a amasar sus glúteos, como si pidiera permiso. El rostro sonrojado de Yuuri junto a su deseo implícito en la mirada, le tenía revueltas las entrañas.

—También te amo, mi Yuuri…

Retomaron el beso, ahora sin intenciones de detenerse. Víctor plegó su cuerpo contra el de Yuuri, rozando y restregando su sexo endurecido contra aquel vientre plano mientras sus manos estaban ansiosas por retirarle el boxer que aún lo cubría. Ya la dureza de Yuuri se adivinaba bajo las telas, y él quería ya tenerla, sentirla, percibirla contra su piel cada vez más caliente por el calor que las caricias de Yuuri dejaban por sus muslos, costados y baja espalda y por los besos que le quitaban el aire a sus pulmones. Yuuri estaba tan ansioso y nervioso, y sin embargo nada lo detenía. Su boca se movía asidua y deseosa, dejaba los otros labios para hundirse en el cuello y los hombros de Víctor. Hasta ese momento Víctor comprendió lo muy oral que resultaba ser Yuuri para expresarse. Oral más que con palabras, con hechos húmedos y puntos llameantes dejados a través de besos.

El beso se volvió desesperado, desordenado, demandante. Víctor metía sus dedos por el cabello negro para despeinarlo y miraba de vez en vez, cuando el beso se lo permitía, esos ojos llenos de negro como un agujero en el espacio, dispuesto a tragárselo para hacerlo desaparecer. Yuuri en cambio no dejaba de apretar su trasero, de sentirlo entre sus dedos mientras respondía y daba los besos con toda esa pasión atrapada que había estado guardando desde que Víctor le abrió aquella posibilidad.

Pronto, estaban demasiado calientes como para poder extender más los besos: necesitaban sentirse. Yuuri hizo caer a Victor contra el colchón nuevamente y retomó sus labios mientras su pareja metía las manos sobre sus glúteos bajo la tela del boxer. A Víctor poco le importaba si iba a dañarle la prenda, necesitaba sentirlo ya, necesitaba que Yuuri estuviera completamente desnudo. Su pareja tenía otra idea al respecto porque, ignorando el pedido silencioso de Víctor, volvió a retomar un camino de descenso dejando besos que lo llenaba de llamas y sensaciones a flor de piel.

Dios, se iba a morir. Víctor atraganto un grito cuando la mordida en la costilla lo sorprendió y vino luego la risita de Yuuri, que a ese punto era pura sensualidad. Cuando volvió a sus muslos a los que maltrato con su boca sin piedad, a punta de mordidas, lamidas y besos succionadores, Víctor sintió que se vendría de seguir así.

—No quiero que lo olvides. —Escuchó el deseo de Yuuri y Víctor enfocó sus ojos azorados en él, en lo alto que parecía al estar sobre sus rodillas, frente a él, con el cuerpo lleno de focos de calor. Así, ante sus ojos, se retiró la ropa interior y dejó a Víctor sofocado, esperando ansioso lo que seguía. Tomó el lubricante y lo untó en sus manos, frotandolo para darle calor. El pecho de Víctor subía y bajaba, al ritmo de sus inhalaciones, mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima—. No quiero que te decepciones de mí.

—Yuuri… nunca podrías decepcionarme.

—No quiero hacerlo… —La voz de Yuuri sonaba ronca, mientras se inclinaba de nuevo contra su cuerpo y su mano derecha, vistiendo aún el anillo, se metia para acariciar entre los glúteos de Víctor. El ruso gimió quedo, la sensación de las yemas de Yuuri tentandolo y acariciándolo en esa zona tan íntima era demasiada para el que estaba sobresaturado de estimulación. Yuuri plegó su frente sudada sobre él, cerniéndose sobre su cuerpo mientras el primer dedo entraba y Víctor no se separaba de aquellos ojos—. No quiero decepcionarte, Vitya.

 _"Te amo, Vitya" "Te quiero, Vitya"_

En conjunto con los movimientos de esos dedos en su interior, Yuuri repitió esas frases, una y otra vez sobre sus labios, contra su cuello, dentro de su oído. Cada vez que Víctor escuchaba ese diminutivo tan intimo y cariñoso, se derretía más y más. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Nunca, jamás podría olvidarlo porque era la primera vez que se sentía tan cuidado, tan protegido y tan amado como en ese momento Yuuri lo hacía sentir. Era más que morbo, más que cambiar de posición, más que intentar algo nuevo. Yuuri lo había subido a otro nivel de intimidad mayor y él no pudo evitar deshacerse en sus brazos, en gemidos, en temblores incontrolables y placenteros.

Yuuri siempre le sorprendía… No quería dejar de verlo.

—Yuuri, por favor. —Gimió con dolorosa necesidad, apretando sus dedos contra la espalda de su pareja mientras los dos dedos se movían y daban vueltas a sus entrañas y a su cerebro a través de ellas—. Por favor, fóllame ya.

Yuuri se apartó de su boca, que ya pensaba volver a besar, para mirarle con una dulzura inconcebible, bañando de estrellas el deseo oscuro que opacaba el marrón de sus irises. Víctor estaba desesperado, su rostro mostraba tanta ansiedad y hambre que no creía poderlo soportar más. En respuesta, sintió el beso que cayó sobre su nariz y se derritió de nuevo con ese acto, mientras los dedos de Yuuri abandonaban su cavidad. Solo bastaron unos segundos mientras se quedaba abrazado del cuello de Yuuri , recuperando la calma que le permitiera aguantar más, y le daba espacio a Yuuri para prepararse a la penetración. Supo que ya era momento cuando Yuuri sujetó su pierna derecha y la alzó.

La penetración inició suavemente, como esperaba de alguien como Yuuri que anteponía su bienestar por el suyo. Víctor aunque también lo hacía muchas veces, el deseo lo nublaba y en ocasiones no había podido detenerse a tiempo o había tenido que corregir su impulso conforme. Agradeció el cuidado, porque tal como ya lo había dicho el pene de Yuuri era grueso y al inicio resultó incómodo. Pero cuando lo tuvo completamente dentro y el cuerpo de Yuuri temblaba sobre él palpitando al mismo ritmo de su corazón, no pudo evitar sentirse sobrecogedoramente feliz.

Eran uno, en más de una forma.

Su pareja no tardó mucho en iniciar las continuas penetraciones y Víctor en disfrutarlas. Contrario a lo que creyó, el cuidado de Yuuri solo estuvo al inicio, porque después se volvió un amante fogoso, demandante, que no tardó en buscar nuevas posturas en el ángulo de sus caderas y la abertura de sus piernas para buscar hacerlo sentir más. Víctor enloqueció, su voz no tuvo control alguno y en algún momento sintió que podía sollozar de puro placer. Le hizo saber por medio de su voz cuando lo estaba haciendo bien y cuando muy bien, y Yuuri atendió a cada una de sus indicaciones hasta que no fue necesario decir más.

A esto se sumó su resistencia, casi espartana. Víctor se sentía a punto de desfallecer antes de tener a Yuuri sobre él, penetrando con inusual fuerza y atrapando su rostro entre las manos para indicarle que no dejara de verlo. No tardó en correrse cuando el vientre de Yuuri estimulaba apretando a su propio miembro, y sintió a Yuuri moverse más, más rápido, más profundo, hasta que llegó a su culminación.

Se quedaron en silencio, con Yuuri encima de él y una de sus manos tras su nuca aún acariciando justo como hizo mientras se corrían. Víctor estaba sin fuerzas, pero completamente satisfecho.

—¿Me llamaste Vitya? —Yuuri levantó la mirada contenta, Víctor pudo ver sus ojos marrones brillando de esa forma encantadora y enamorada. Simplemente asintió.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó—. Yakov te lo dice siempre…

Yuuri acarició sus cabellos con tanta ternura que Víctor no pudo evitar moverse hasta hundir su cabeza contra el pecho. Allí jugó con el remolino claro que brotaba el mismo que tocó aquella vez en el hielo de Hasetsu. Victor rió emocionado contra su piel, abrazándolo. No podía pedir más.

—Dime así… me gusta. —El movimiento en el pecho de Yuuri le indicó que había intentado soltar una risa.

—Muy bien, mi Vitya. Porque ahora eres mío.

Mi Vitya, mi Yuuri… eso era felicidad.

* * *

 _Agradezco a todos los que han leído estos ocho capítulos! Quería escribir sobre el momento en que intercambian los papeles, porque me los imagino así, versatiles y complacientes con el otro. Además me hizo mucha gracia que la idea viniera de Victor mismo, que además de eso, lo dejara con la idea por días para que Yuuri la deseara más. Tenía el inicio del capítulo escrito desde hace un mes, pero no había logrado acabarlo, sobre todo porque Matryoshka me absorvió._

 _Aprovecho y los invito a leer mi fic Matryoshka, es un fic al que le estoy poniendo mucho cariño :3_

 **But I'm Creep** **:** OMG! ya van varios que relacionan a este fic con Matryoshka, tienen algo de razón y al mismo tiempo no (?) XDD pero prefiero relevarlo a futuro. Me gustó mucho ponerlos en esa situación de confianza, y habrán muchas situaciones así a futuro. ¡Me agrada muho que te haya gustado!

 **Angeli Murasaki** **:** ¡De nada! ¡Gracias a ti por leer de ella!


	9. Sukha 9: Juntos en todo

Yuri on Ice y sus derechos no me pertenecen. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 _Una felicidad verdadera y trascendental no significa que será todo fácil. Pero existe, es real y la viven todos los días que despiertan juntos._

Yuuri decide mudarse con Victor a Rusia para continuar su entrenamiento y prepararse para la siguiente temporada. La vida con Victor será diferente a lo que llegó a pensar, en especial ahora que no solo será su entrenador

 **Sukha 9: Juntos en todo.**

Tras los cuatros continentes, el viaje de regreso no fue hasta San Petersburgo, sino a Moscú. Victor le informó el cambio de planes cuando estaba en competencia y Yuuri no pudo ocultar su desconcierto, aunque tampoco tuvo tiempo de preguntar. La competencia fue su prioridad, aunque un nuevo ataque de ansiedad lo había alejado del oro.

Yuuri no se sentía muy bien al respecto, a pesar de que Víctor hubiera dicho que era su responsabilidad. Si no tuviera esos problemas de seguridad, no pasaría por esas crisis. Además, había sido él quien lo tomó del cuello y lo beso con apremio, buscando alguna calma a todos sus nervios. El que no se hayan controlado hasta provocar una erección antes de la presentación de su programa era enteramente su culpa.

Aun así, obtuvo la medalla de bronce, pero se perdió la oportunidad de darle la medalla de oro a Víctor, tal como se merecía. Después de eso habían tomado un avión a Moscú y Yuuri poco podía recordar de cómo llegó alli. No sabía si era algun hotel, estaba demasiado agotado y rendido. Tanto que solo se tomo la ducha y se acurrucó en la cama sin fuerzas de buscar una pijama en su maleta, así que durmió abrazado por Víctor toda la noche.

Por eso despertó esa mañana, confuso, extrañado y buscando a Víctor. Empezó a sentir frío y se acurrucó un momento entre las colchas, antes de decidir buscarlo.

Se puso de pie y arrastró la cobija consigo pero pronto se dio cuenta que habia calefaccion, asi que el frío que sentía Yuuri era por la falta de calor de Víctor que lo estuvo arrullando toda la noche. Sin poder recordar dónde dejó sus lentes, caminó forzando su vista hasta una silla en la consola donde estaba colgada una camisa azul. Era de Víctor, además olía a él, y en un acto inconsciente se vistió con ella y dejó la cobija sobre la cama. Tapó con el dorso de su mano un nuevo bostezo y se animó a asomarse por la puerta de la habitación para ver si se encontraba con otra estancia o con un pasillo. En efecto, no se trataba de la habitación de un hotel.

Más intrigado y asaltado repentinamente por el hambre tras captar el olor de café hecho, comenzó a caminar.

—¡Wow! —Escuchó su sugerente voz y siguió caminando mientras restregaba sus párpados—. ¡Que maravillosa vista!

—Víctor… —El aludido sonrió y se acercó a él mientras sostenía con su otra mano la taza de café. Yuuri no pudo evitar el abrazarse contra su pecho y casi ronronear contento mientras se frotaba la cara contra la camisa—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—En mi departamento. —Yuuri subió la mirada entrecerrada—. Tengo uno aquí en Moscú para cuando toca resolver asuntos oficiales.

No le sorprendía. Yuuri todo lo que hizo fue alzar sus brazos para sentirse más cómodo en el abrazo de Victor y este lo recibió feliz de la vida, abrazandolo de vuelta mientras manoseaba con su mano libre el turgente trasero del patinador.

Claro que le iba a gustar la vista, si con esa camisa de él quedaba al descubierto los gruesos y preciosos muslos de Yuuri y tapaba fugazmente sus tersos y pronunciados glúteos. Para Víctor la imagen era tan adorable como erótica. Una invitación para quedarse que no podía atender en ese momento. Víctor estrujó con mayor empeño ese músculo de su novio y buscó sus labios para propiciar el beso pero Yuuri se apartó escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

—No me he lavado la boca. —Victor no lo consideró importante, y dejó un beso en su oreja para luego empezar a restregar la nariz en esa zona y su mejilla.

—Yuuri, no importa —murmuró hasta lograr su cometido: Yuuri respondió buscándolo y unieron su boca en un beso lento y largo, esmerándose en sentir cada labio con suavidad y necesidad—. Mmm… —Ronroneó sin dejar de saborearlo— . Si tienes mal aliento.

—¡Victor! —Yuuri arrugó la cara entre avergonzado y molesto, pero Víctor pareció no darle importancia, porque más bien apretó el agarre a su glúteo y reforzó el contacto de su boca, incluyendo la lengua en el juego. Pronto soltó un gemido tan sentido que Víctor estaba pensando realmente en no detenerse.

Caminó de espalda con Yuuri en sus brazos, tambaleándose hasta llegar al mesón donde dejó reposar la taza de café que tenía en su mano para usarla ahora sobre el trasero de su novio. Yuuri gimió apegándose más a Víctor y bajando sus palmas para acariciar sus duros pectorales. Fue a Víctor a quién le tocó gemir ante el roce en una de sus tetillas.

—Yuuri… —Tembló imperceptiblemente bajo el tacto de su pareja, quien mordió su labio inferior y lo jaló, mirándolo con sus ojos encendidos. Sus dos bellos ojos marrones estaban casi replegados por las pupilas negras y brillantes—. Quisiera quedarme, cariño, y hacerte muchas cosas... pero tengo que irme.

—¿A dónde vas? —Intentó hacer distancia, pero Víctor lo retuvo sin quitar sus manos de donde estaban, muy cómodas debajo de la tela de aquella camisa y sobre los glúteos de Yuuri. Así que, como pudo, Yuuri tomó la taza de café que Víctor había abandonado en el mesón—. Se enfrió.

—No mi café favorito —dijo apretándolo de nuevo para hacerle notar que tenía una erección y que Yuuri estaba en las mismas condiciones. Enrojecido, Yuuri subió la mirada y le sonrió—. Tengo que ir a la federación, regreso en un rato. ¿Me esperas?

No era que pudiera hacer mucho. No conocía a Moscú y no tenía ánimos de salir, así que consideraba buen plan meterse de nuevo bajo las colchas a seguir durmiendo. Yuuri le sonrió e intentó apartarse nuevamente, pero Víctor volvió a apretarlo y su mirada fue comunicativa.

—Víctor…

—No quiero soltarte, solo quiero quitarme toda la ropa, cargarte y llevarte a la cama para no salir hasta que nos de hambre.

—Ya tengo hambre. —Víctor hizo una mueca muy extraña que le provocó risa a Yuuri—. De comida.

—Malvado…

Con un beso corto, Víctor lo soltó para poder encaminarse hasta la federación, no sin antes nalguearlo como despedida. Yuuri en venganza casi lo jaló del cuello para robarle un beso y luego lo empujó fuera de la puerta, dejando a un Víctor superado por la sorpresa. Eso le provocó largos minutos de crisis existencial por la vergüenza y la osadía. ¿Cómo podía avergonzarse tanto de hacer algo que deseaba con tanta fuerzas hacer? ¿Y cómo, al mismo tiempo, podía sentirse tan realizado de atreverse hacerlo y de disfrutar de las expresiones sorprendidas de Víctor?

Lo pensó, mientras regresaba a la cama y se acostaba con la camisa de Víctor aún puesta para no abandonar su delicioso aroma corporal y sentirlo aún a su lado. El pensamiento permaneció incluso tras despertar al mediodía. Al levantarse, se dio una ducha necesaria y se puso su ropa más cómoda de la que traía en su equipaje, para andar con libertad en el apartamento mientras esperaba noticia de su entrenador y pareja. Aunque imaginó que Víctor tenía más propiedades, le llamó la atención que antes no le hubiera hablado de ella. Ese apartamento no lucía precisamente hogareño.

Tampoco era que el apartamento de Víctor en San Petersburgo lo fuera, pero la menos lucía que alguien vivía allí. Ese apartamento más bien parecía una muestra de una finca raiz, perfecto en diseño, cómodo, confortable pero frío.

Viendo que tardaba por llegar, Yuuri decidió pedir comida a domicilio ya que no había nada en la alacena de la cocina (como era de suponerse). Buscó buenos restaurantes cercas por su móvil y pidió la comida, sufriendo internamente al ver los precios. Comprendió en ese momento que casi no había gastado nada porque Víctor no dejaba de pasar su tarjeta de crédito por él o cocinar para él. Debería cambiar eso a como diera lugar para que fuera más equitativo. Eran una pareja, Víctor no tenía porqué cargar con todos los gastos y él perfectamente podría ayudarlo al respecto aunque no tuviera más propiedades que las que dejó en su habitación en Hasetsu.

El tiempo a solas mientras esperaba sirvió para pensar en cómo había cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo, apenas unas semanas desde que decidió su camino para ir a Rusia tras las nacionales. Sin darse cuenta, una expresión de absoluta felicidad vistió su rostro y sus ojos brillantes miraron con aspecto soñador hacía la pared mientras pensaba en todos aquellos cambios significativos. Se sentía mucho más feliz que el día que Víctor llegó a su vida, y pensarlo solo le aceleraba el corazón.

Yuuri sabía que era poco tiempo el que le quedaba como competidor y para Víctor también, pero saber que ahora su relación no solo se trataba de patinaje le hacía pensar en un futuro promisorio para ambos. Viviendo juntos, manteniéndose juntos a través de los años, consiguiendo nuevos sueños de esa manera. Quizás Víctor quisiera seguir patinando en exhibiciones, su fama lo ayudaría a conseguir papeles en los mejores show sobre hielo, eso sin contar que cualquier pagaría por tenerlo en algún concierto patinando con algún artista del medio. Él, por su lado, le encantaría seguir patinando, pero pensaba que quizás ya no sería tan posible hacerlo en exhibiciones, y la posibilidad de entrenar vino como una alternativa real.

Pensar en un futuro sonaba tan bien, pero debería estar más al pendiente de su realidad actual, donde Víctor y él estaban juntos terminando su mejor temporada. Desde que estaba con él, se sentía mejor consigo mismo: capaz de lograrlo todo, con el impulso de intentar lo imposible y volver a lanzarse mil veces al vacío con la certeza de que le esperaba algo mejor. Víctor le daba valor a su propia estima, le reforzaba su confianza y saberlo al lado era como un indicador de que sí debía haber algo bueno en él. Si antes no lo creía del todo, y consideraba que todos sus logros no eran suficiente, esos empezaban a brillar bajo la luz de Víctor Nikiforov y su amor, como si le permitiera ver una valía que antes no veía posible.

Incluso, si se miraba al espejo, ya no sentía que fuera solo un chico desabrido y un patinador de la media que intentaba en vano alcanzar a su ídolo. Se veía como Yuuri Katsuki, el chico que había atrapado la atención de Victor Nikiforov, que podía ganar una medalla de plata y alcanzar un récord mundial porque, desde siempre, tuvo las herramientas para hacerlo pero, hasta ese momento, solo Víctor pudo enseñarle a creer en eso.

Había pensado que podría vivir sin Víctor cuando en Barcelona al verlo desear regresar al hielo decidió sacrificar su sueño por él, pero en ese momento no podía imaginarse una vida sin él. Todo lo que Víctor había empezado a sacar de sí mismo ahora no podía simplemente envolverlo y esconderlo como antes. Toda la seguridad, la picardía, el deseo que Víctor había hecho estallar en su piel, ya no podía volver a ocultarse.

Cuando Víctor le propuso descubrir su eros, jamás pensó que las cosas terminarían así. Con Víctor había descubierto fantasías escondidas, había aprendido a dar voz a sus deseos vergonzosos, y aunque aún no se atrevía a más, estaba seguro que conforme pasara el tiempo y la confianza incrementara, podría darle voz a otras situaciones que quisiera vivir no solo en el plano sexual. Hacer sus propios programas, por ejemplo, ir a un teatro con una presentación de la danza de Bolshoi, también. Viajar y conocer lugares emblemáticos más allá de los viajes por las competencias. Tener a Víctor desnudo sobre un escritorio y…

La puerta se abrió y Yuuri casi gritó al sentirse expuesto, como si quien hubiera llegado pudiera ver la morbosa imagen que cruzó en su cabeza. Giró rápidamente para ver a Víctor entrar, sintiéndose completamente enrojecido y con los látidos a mil. En vano intentó ocultar su reciente nerviosismo.

—¡Victor! ¿Cómo te fue? —Se levantó del balconcito frente al mesón de la cocina y se calzó con las pantuflas—. ¿Quieres comer…?

Algo no estaba bien. Apenas le prestó atención a la expresión distante de Víctor lo supo. De inmediato comenzó a preocuparse y buscó un acercamiento para saber qué había ocurrido y que tenía a Víctor… así. No sabría expresar exactamente que clase de sentimiento lo envolvía.

—No tengo hambre.

—Oh… ¿qué ocurrió? Te veo…

—Nada. Voy a acostarme, estoy agotado.

—Luces más que agotado… —Víctor no dijo nada. Solo se quitó el saco y cerró la puerta de la habitación con suavidad, como si con el solo gesto le indicara a Yuuri que lo dejara a solas.

Yuuri tuvo que cumplir con ese deseo…

Al cabo de más de una hora, Yuuri ya no sabía qué hacer. La puerta seguía cerrada, la casa seguía sola y no tenía nada para comunicarse porque tanto su móvil como su laptop estaban en la habitación, uno sobre la mesa y el otro en el equipaje. Decidió sentarse en el sofá y buscar algún canal en la televisión, pero solo había canales en rusos y desistió prontamente al no poder entender nada ni verse interesado en ninguno de los programas. Estuvo moviendo la vajilla de un lado a otro, sentándose entre la cocina y la sala, asomándose en la ventana para notar los locales aledaños y pensando en salir para luego desistir porque solo estaba en pijamas.

Al final, tuvo que asomarse a la habitación, abriendo la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido. Víctor estaba acostado en la cama, del lado derecho y aún con el resto de la ropa puesta. Eso no hizo más que levantar su preocupación y mordiendo su labio, decidió quedarse dentro. Rodeó la cama para acostarse del otro lado, y antes de hacerlo tomó su móvil para revisar los mensajes de su familia. Encontró fue la ventana de Phichit abierta y arrugó el ceño cuando vio la cantidad de mensajes recibidos.

Pronto supo la razón.

Alterado, fue a buscar en su navegador sobre la noticia. Su corazón se había paralizado y la sangre le había bajado a los pies cuando empezaba a aparecer la noticia en algunos medios internacionales, pero sobre todo, en las redes sociales. Hablaban de la sanción impuesta por la FFKK a Víctor Nikiforov, la cual no le permitiría participar ni en las Europeas ni en el mundial, peligrando su participación en los próximos juegos olímpicos. Los títulos rezaban la terrible respuesta rusa ante el capricho de Nikiforov por volver tras haber tomado un año sabático y haber ido a Japón a entrenar a un japonés. Los grupos mostraban su completo descontento ante la decisión y el apoyo total a Víctor, a quien lo seguían llamando la mayor leyenda del patinaje, y quien había demostrado en las nacionales que seguía siendo el mejor, al haber vencido a Yuri con una diferencia notable.

Hubo algunos de odio hacía él que prefirió no leer…

Volvió a los titulares. Prefirió meterse a las páginas rusas y tratar de traducir al inglés con los traductores web para conseguir más información. Vio en una que uno de los representantes de la FFKK había declarado que con la victoria de Yuri Plisetsky, y la cercana edad de retiro de Victor Nikiforov, no veían necesario seguir apostando por un hombre que en la menor de cambio, podría decidir abandonar a su país de nuevo por un nuevo "capricho". Otro mencionó que preferiría invertir toda su infraestructura en levantar la nueva leyenda rusa, Yuri Plisetsky, que ya había logrado lo que Víctor no logró a su edad. Los comentarios subían y Yuuri sentía ganas de vomitar. Le temblaron los dedos en su celular y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia. Tuvo que encerrarse en el baño para seguir leyendo y no alertar a Víctor de sus emociones, tan fuertes y tan intensas.

Todos decían que era una venganza de la federación por la decisión de Víctor. Otros decían que Víctor había cumplido con la temporada y Rusia antes de irse a Japón, y por tanto la decisión era desproporcionada. Algunos más conocedores mencionaban los problemas que Víctor y la federación habían sobrellevado desde el inicio. Y otros más arriesgados, justificaban la decisión de la FFKK por la traición de Víctor de haber ido a entrenar a un patinador extranjero y que este estuviera a punto de llevarse el oro fuera de Rusia.

Yuuri tuvo que dejar de leer, se sintió mareado. En su móvil empezaron a entradas las llamadas y mensajes de Yuri Plisestky, quien se quejaba porque intentaba comunicarse con Víctor y era imposible, y hasta Yakov estaba preocupado por él. Pasó una mano nerviosa por su frente y decidió escribirle diciendo que Víctor no había querido hablar y que acababa de enterarse de lo ocurrido por las redes sociales. De inmediato Yuri le instó a no seguir en las redes.

Decidió hacer caso, mas no por tener miedo de seguir viendo lo que la gente pudiera decir, sino para abocarse a Víctor. Ahora entendía perfectamente porque se encontraba así, pero no sabía qué hacer para consolarlo. Una parte de él se sentía responsable de aquello y otra gritaba que era injusto. La realidad les había golpeado de lleno y Yuuri empezó a darse cuenta de que las decisiones precipitadas de Víctor, de ninguna manera, podrían ser tomadas amablemente por todos.

Recordó como Rusia en Moscú, durante la copa Rostelecom, clamaban por él. Recordó la presión de la prensa buscando su regreso y como él mismo decidió intimidar al mundo para sentir fortalecida su posición al estar al lado de Víctor. Pensó que con retirarse podría dejar el camino de Víctor libre, pero ya no creía que hubiera sido así. La FFKK parecía no pensar en perdonarle lo ocurrido. El que se hubiera retirado o no, seguramente no hubiera cambiado nada.

Aun así, le dolía pensar en las consecuencias que había acarreado sus decisiones y quería apoyarlo. ¿Pero cómo si Víctor no le había dicho nada? Tendría que buscar la forma de hacerlo.

Tomó la decisión y apagó su móvil. No quería que nadie tampoco lo distrajera.

Entró de nuevo a la habitación y dejó su teléfono apagado en la mesa al lado de la cama. Sin pensarlo más, se acostó en la cama y se acercó por la espalda de Víctor, abrazándolo acostado y pegando su nariz sobre el cuello expuesto de su novio. Víctor reaccionó de inmediato, Yuuri no podía estar seguro de si lo había despertado o no, pero sin perder la determinación, se apegó tanto hasta sentirse completamente contra la piel de su pareja y se quedó así, esperando.

—Yuuri… —Víctor susurró su nombre con la voz ronca y el aludido se apretó más.

—Supe lo que pasó. —Víctor se tensó al instante—. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme? —No respondió, solo se quedó en la misma posición—. Víctor, lo lamento…

—¿Por qué te disculpas? No es culpa tuya. —Yuuri iba a decir algo—. Por eso no quería decirte nada. Ya sabía qué harías esto.

—¿Víctor…? —Yuuri tuvo que soltarlo cuando Víctor se levantó, visiblemente enojado: con la espalda tensa, los músculos hechos de piedra y la mirada negándose a verlo. Fue el turno de Yuuri de fruncir su ceño al ver que Víctor estaba dispuesto a irse—. ¿Cómo quieres que no me disculpe si me tratas como si fuera el culpable?

—No te estoy tratando de esa manera.

—¡No me dices nada, no me quieres ver, no me quieres contar y ahora te enojas!

—¡Estoy enojado, Yuuri! ¡Simplemente no quiero hablar!

—Entonces dime lo que sea, ¡así sea un no quiero hablar! ¡Deja de ignorarme como si no estuviera aquí!

—¡Solo quiero que te quedes y no digas nada!

—¡Bien!

Dicho eso, Yuuri se cruzó de brazos y lo miró cerrando fuertemente su boca, en actitud defensiva, pero haciéndole ver que haría lo que estaba pidiendo. Se quedó como una estatua a su lado y no mencionar palabra alguna, aunque sus ojos estuvieran fijos en él y comunicándole mil cosas en silencio. Víctor apretó los labios, para luego suspirar y arrastrar su mano por el cabello, hasta acariciar su cuello. Entendió de inmediato lo ridículo que sonaba su pedido.

Se sentó en la cama, con una pierna flexionada contra el colchón y la otra sirviendo de soporte en la rodilla de su codo. La otra mano echó su cabello hacia atrás, antes de decidir subir su mirada y buscar la de Yuuri, la que permanecía igual de intensa sobre él. Pronto se suavizó, Víctor también suavizó la suya y sin la necesidad de decir nada, Yuuri se acercó hasta Víctor y buscó un abrazo que no se negó a responder. Al contacto sus cuerpos se sintieron muchos más relajados, y pronto apretó aún más, para sentirse completos así.

—Lo siento… —Susurró Víctor contra la oreja de Yuuri, con voz sentida—. En verdad, lo siento… estoy tan enojado y no quería pagarla contigo.

—Sé que no soy el mejor para esto, pero… puedes confiar en mí.

—Yuuri, no se trata de que seas el mejor o no. —Reclamó apartándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Es que quiero hacer algo por ti, Víctor! Y no sé qué hacer…

—Solo sigue patinando, Yuuri. —Le tomó su mano, y la besó con devoción, antes de levantar su mirada amorosa y transmitirle a Yuuri todos sus miedos y todo su amor a través de sus vidriosos ojos azules—. No dejes de hacerlo.

El tiempo como patinador es corto… Yuuri volvió a recordarlo en ese momento. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y abrió sus brazos para colgarse del cuello de Víctor y buscar abrazarlo de forma más efusiva. Víctor lo apretó contra sí, dejó besos en su piel y luego dejó descansar su rostro contra el hombro de Yuuri, dejándose arrullar.

Ambos se acostaron casi en la misma posición, sin romperla, y al estar tendidos en la cama juntaron mejor sus cuerpos. Víctor se apoyó en el pecho de Yuuri mientras entrelazó sus piernas, y las manos de Yuuri acariciaron su espalda a modo de consuelo. Estando así, Víctor dijo algo que le removió las entrañas a Yuuri, y su llanto fue mayor, en respuesta a ese dolor que Víctor había estado guardando. El temor de que tras saber lo ocurrido con la FFKK, Yuuri cumpliría esas palabras que le dijo en Barcelona. Terminarían… Renunciaría. Jamás pensó que a Víctor podría afectarle de ese modo y se sintió inmensamente culpable.

—Perdóname Víctor… Perdóname. —Dejo una estela de besos pequeños en su coronilla, y cuando Víctor subió su rostro, dejó otra estela de besos más en sus labios—. Sé que fui egoísta, y nunca me disculpé apropiadamente por eso. No solo fui egoísta contigo, sino conmigo, porque yo… yo no quería dejar de estar a tu lado. Pero sentí que estaría mal que yo pudiera hacerlo, que yo deseara más…

—Sé egoísta con el mundo, Yuuri, pero no contigo. Toma lo que quieres, lo que te hace feliz. Sé feliz con eso por encima de los demás. Porque tú te lo mereces, te has esforzado mucho para merecerlo. Siempre fuiste oro, por eso me conquistaste…

—Yo no hice nada…

—Sí lo hiciste. Fuiste solamente tú. —Volvió a besar su frente—. El dulce, terco y honesto Yuuri. El sorprendente Yuuri, el increíble Yuuri, el temeroso Yuuri. Cada vez que conozco más de ti, Yuuri, más deseos tengo de tenerte conmigo.

Yuuri solo sonrió conmovido, respondiendo así a la sonrisa enamorada de Víctor, quien muy a pesar de lo sucedido, no podía dejar de demostrarle que lo quería a él en su camino. El resto, fueron caricias y besos arrullados por el silencio en esa habitación a oscuras. No hubo necesidad de más que eso, la confirmación de sus sentimientos y la necesidad de sentirse se podía traducir a través de esos gestos sutiles e íntimos. Víctor consiguió calma en los brazos de Yuuri y Yuuri fue capaz de transmitirle su fortaleza, al mismo tiempo de sentirse fortalecido por el amor de Víctor y dispuesto a defenderlo ante el mundo tal como Víctor había hecho con él.

Al cabo de las horas, cuando el hambre llegó, salieron de la cama y pidieron un encargo de una panadería cercana para cenar. No quisieron encender el televisor para ver ninguna noticia, solo se enfocaron en mirarse y hablarse, también en encender sus móviles para comunicarse con sus allegados. Yuuri le dijo a Yuri que Víctor estaba bien y que retornarían a San Petersburgo el día siguiente. También llamó a Phichit para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien y que luego le contaría los detalles. Tuvo que enviar notas de voz a Japón, porque ya era tarde allá y al haberse enterado se habían comunicado con él por la preocupación. Yuuri les hizo saber que sí, las cosas estaban tensas en Rusia, pero que podrían con ello y Víctor estaba con él.

Víctor hizo lo mismo con sus personas allegadas, respondiendo llamadas y hablando en ruso mientras abrazaba a Yuuri al verlo preparar los emparedados, o acariciaba su mano con el anillo tentativamente. Al sentir que ya habían cumplido con todos, apagaron de nuevo sus celulares y se dedicaron a solo ellos. Víctor le contó a Yuuri lo que ocurrió en la federación mientras comían, ambos abrazados y rodeados por una frazada en el mueble, compartiendo un enorme termo de chocolate caliente. Y en ese sentido, Yuuri no escatimó para hacerle ver lo injusta que era la decisión, porque Víctor había demostrado el despliegue de su talento en las nacionales, y seguía siendo un campeón sin duda alguna. No creyó que la situación en Rusia con el deporte fuera así de sanguinaria, porque nunca vivió algo parecido en Japón.

Aprovechó la oportunidad para contarle a Yuuri su dura relación con la FFKK y todo lo que había ocurrido en su carrera, algo que nadie sabía, algo que nunca había compartido. Solo Yakov tenía la mayor idea de lo que había sido, pero había muchas cosas que negó contarle para evitarle mayores molestias. Yuuri escuchó, escuchó asombrado, aterrado y entristecido al imaginar todo lo que Víctor tuvo que soportar solo. Le tomó la mano para hacerle saber que ya no sería así, respondió con su atención a cada palabra de Víctor, y le hizo saber que estaban juntos ahora para todo. Víctor no dejó de acariciar su mejilla, su frente, su mano, alternativamente mientras contaba todo y empezaba a sentirse bien.

Tanto tiempo solo, ahora entendía lo bien que le hacía Yuuri a su vida.

Al llegar la noche y estar los dos en la cama, bajo las colchas y con su desnudez, el deseo pudo más. Víctor no quiso perder la oportunidad de sentir a Yuuri más cerca de sí a un nivel íntimo y placentero, incluso visceral, que confirmara de una nueva forma su presencia en su vida. Yuuri no opuso resistencia alguna, se entregó a los deseos de Víctor con felicidad, con libertad, disfrutando de cada tramo recorrido por esas manos y esos labios con más fuerza que nunca. Lo sedujo desde el colchón, moviéndose para instarlo a hacerlo con más fuerza, llamándolo con sus ojos encendidos, susurrando su nombre entre quejidos erógenos y no escatimando nada para sentir placer. Yuuri dejó todo rastro de vergüenza y a Víctor le fascinó saberlo tan completamente suyo.

Antes de alcanzar el clímax, Víctor lo sujetó de las caderas y lo convidó a sentarse sobre sus muslos, cambiando la posición para darle control a Yuuri. Este respondió sin demora a sus designios y se abrazó de su cuello, temblando de deseos, con su piel enrojecida por el placer, el calor y el fuego y sus ojos ennegrecidos por la pasión. Las manos de Víctor recorrieron su espalda, sus caderas y sus glúteos, amasando la piel a su paso mientras Yuuri comenzó a ascender y descender. Recogió cada temblor placentero de Yuuri con sus dedos, y dejó una lluvia de besos en su cuello mientras Yuuri se movía y casi gritaba de goce. La lujuria a flor de piel los superaba, la necesidad de sentirse y tenerse era mayor y todo lo que podían hacer era mirarse, desearse, poseerse.

El orgasmo llegó con aire de plenitud y se sintieron exhaustos y contentos.

Cuando Víctor despertó, apenas estaba amaneciendo y Yuuri estaba sobre él, acomodado contra su pecho con media pierna en su abdomen y los labios entreabiertos, profundamente dormido. Pensó en las pocas oportunidades que había tenido en esas semanas de disfrutar de esos momentos, de despertar y simplemente quedarse allí, observando a Yuuri dormir y apreciando sus expresiones, mientras acariciaba sus labios o sus mejillas. En lo mucho que le gustaba ahora poder hacerlo.

Viéndolo de ese modo, las repentinas vacaciones sonaron positivas, y Víctor pudo ver a esa oportunidad con nuevos ojos.

* * *

 _Agradezco a todos los que han leído estos nueve capítulos! Tenía pensada esta escena desde hace tiempo y apenas la inicié como hace un par de semanas pero no había tenido tiempo de temrinarla ahtas ahora. Me ha costado demasiaod escribir porque etsoy demasiado agotada, sin embargo no tengo abeza para pebnsra apropiadamente en Matryoshka, así que vine con Sukha y creo que se contagió un poco el ambiente xD ¡Pero final feliz, yeh!  
_

 _Aprovecho y los invito a leer mi fic Matryoshka, es un fic al que le estoy poniendo mucho cariño :3_

 **But I'm Creep** **:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el lemon anterior. Muchas veces me siento insegura porque siento que descruibo de más y al mismo tiempo que me queda soso. Peor si les gusta al final entonces recupero mi confianza. Es algo así xDDD la relación Sukha y Matryoshka es como tomar azucar antes del buen cloro (?)

 **Luna Kagamine:** ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y gracias por leer todos los capítulos! No suelo tener mucho tiempo para actualizar esta y lo veo más copm escenas separardas de una relación juntos, pero me gusta trabajarlos así y me permite sacar ideas de la cabeza. Espero que puedas leer ahora la continuación.

 **GI.2:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y que haya sido una sorpresa. Espeor que te guste también este. Me encantó poner a Victor cambiando de posición xD

 **zryvanierkic:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado este capítulo y lo que puede ser Yuuri como amante xD Victor aún no ha conocido todo lo que le puede traer.

 **VicNikiforov87:** Me alegra mucho saber esto. Si la pareja es tan amorosa, no puedo imaginarme más que escenas así, donde puedan expresar su amor y deseo de la forma más pura. Es gratificante ver que puedo transmitir eso con las palabras y que tu lo puedas ver como algo sublime. ¡Espero que te guste el nuevo también!


	10. Sukha 10: Nuestro San Valentín

Yuri on Ice y sus derechos no me pertenecen. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 _Una felicidad verdadera y trascendental no significa que será todo fácil. Pero existe, es real y la viven todos los días que despiertan juntos._

Yuuri decide mudarse con Victor a Rusia para continuar su entrenamiento y prepararse para la siguiente temporada. La vida con Victor será diferente a lo que llegó a pensar, en especial ahora que no solo será su entrenador.

* * *

 **Sukha 10: Nuestro San Valentín**

Era San Valentín, y como era natural en Rusia, lo compartían con regalos y rosas entre las parejas, demostrando así su amor por mucho que se conociera como una fiesta meramente comercial. A Víctor poco le importaba los orígenes y los significados, por primera vez en más de una década tendría un San Valentín digno para celebrar, y por ello, se había esforzado para ofrecerle a Yuuri lo mejor. Acababan de llegar de los cuatro continentes, ya tenía la mala noticia de la federación, pero nada arruinaría ese momento.

Nada…

Excepto, un Yuuri adormilado.

Tras haber tenido una suntuosa cena en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, y haber compartido un par de copas de champagne, Víctor cargaba con el cuerpo adormilado de su pareja hacia la suite que había rentado para esa noche, que incluía una enorme cama cómoda, una botella de champagne para estrenar, un jacuzzi en medio de la habitación, con decoración de espejos, rosas, velas aromáticas… Pero su pareja solo quería dormir.

Resultaba divertido burlarse de su suerte, porque ciertamente aquello era descabellado. Pero sí, no sentía ningún tipo de molestia por el cansancio de Yuuri; por el contrario, la felicidad seguía fluyendo por sus venas.

Para él la fecha nunca había tenido mayor peso que ahora, que podía disfrutarla con la persona que le dio Love & Live. Sentía que con Yuuri todo día del año adquiría un nuevo peso, y era agradable encontrar tanto significado en montones de fechas de calendarios. Por eso no importaba, No le importaba que Yuuri ahora quisiera solo dormir abrazado a él. Es más, la idea de pasar la noche ya acompañada en su cama por él y no por Makkachin, ya era sin duda, agradable.

Al llegar al cuarto, Yuuri tapó un bostezo con la palma mientras se encaminaba hasta el borde de la cama. Víctor se retiró la chaqueta y la dejó sobre el perchero, sin dejar de observar a su pareja sentada y restregándose los párpados, esforzándose para soportar un poco más. Debía admitirse que verlo con tanto empeño resultaba encantador, pero Víctor no necesitaba más para hacer de esa noche algo perfecto.

Él no se sentía mal por el inevitable cambio de planes que debían hacer y no tenía problemas con tener que cambiar la ronda de sexo sin descanso que él esperaba, por el sueño reparador que Yuuri buscaba. Lo que tenía en manos era mayor muestra de amor que cualquier escena de sexo podría darle. El decorado de aquellos chocolates hecho a mano valía más que cualquier otra cosa, porque era la muestra de amor de Yuuri, su profunda devoción que lo llevó a no dormir en la madrugada para obsequiarle algo que fuera relevante según su propia cultura. Como un mensaje de amor en otro idioma. Nada merecía más que dejarlo dormir como recompensa de haberlo sorprendido de tan grata manera.

Se sentó a su lado y Yuuri rápidamente apoyó su mejilla sobre su hombro, cerrando sus ojos con cansancio. Víctor pasó su brazo por la espalda para acariciarle el rostro y dejarle caricias suaves sobre su pómulo.

—¿Quieres un baño caliente antes de acostarnos? —preguntó con la voz muy suave, Yuuri se limitó a asentir—. Vamos a bañarnos juntos entonces.

Se levantó sin pausa, para ayudarlo a quitarle la camisa, pero el ceño fruncido de Yuuri le detuvo. Aún tras sus lentes era notable el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no quedarse dormido allí. Víctor retiró la prenda y luego le ayudó a pararse para retirar el pantalón, pero cuando estaba por bajar la ropa íntima, Yuuri se colgó de su cuello y se lo llevó con él a la cama, rebotaron ambos sobre el colchón sin importar que los pantalones de Yuuri quedaran arrugados en sus tobillos y aún calzado con sus mocasines. Poco importó el destino de la camisa.

—Yuuri…

El aire abandonó sus pulmones cuando Yuuri buscó ese beso necesario, alargando el cuello para alcanzarlo. Al haber caído sobre él pensó que debería acomodarse, pero su pareja no se lo permitió y Víctor se dejó hacer. Decidió seguir el deseo de Yuuri aunque notaba los besos alentados. Recibió ese abrazo y se desvivió en su boca sin buscar besos apasionados, más bien eran suaves y largos besos llenos de deseo, de cariño, de necesidad, que se limitaban a saborearse mutuamente y a sentir el tacto y la humedad de la boca del otro. No hubo movimiento de sus extremidades, solo su peso sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo y caliente de Yuuri, sus besos alternando suspiros y sus dedos acariciando los mechones negros. De Yuuri recibía también roces tenues sobre su cabello y su mejilla, mientras abría la boca siguiendo un ritmo manso, que buscaba solo sentirse con intimidad. Y aún, a pesar de ser así de calmos, lograban sembrar chispas de calor bajo su piel, cocinándolo a fuego lento.

Víctor tuvo que recoger más aire para apartarse, porque empezaba a excitarse con solo sentir el cuerpo de Yuuri bajo de él y sus besos sentidos. Soltó el aliento sobre su boca y comenzó a regar besos en descenso por su piel, hasta agarrar hacia su cuello y escucharlo suspirar.

—Yuuri, cariño, no tienes que forzarte.

—No quiero quedarme dormido justo en mi primer San Valentín… —replicó frustrado, frotándose los párpados con su antebrazo. Se notaban enrojecidos, como muestra del agotamiento que le apremiaba.

—Lo sé, pero para mi ya es un perfecto San Valentín teniéndote conmigo.

Se acomodó con cuidado para no seguir aplastándolo con su peso, y sin demora le tomó la mano derecha para besar el anillo y los nudillos blancos. Yuuri le sonrió, pero había un dejo de tristeza en esa curva, como si no pudiera dejar de reprocharse el sentirse así de cansado en ese día en particular. Aprovechó para quitarle los lentes y mirarle directamente a los ojos, para hacerle saber que no importaba, que le gustaba saberlo allí y que entendía que tras el esfuerzo hecho en la madrugada para hacerle el chocolate de regalo, merecía en ese momento descansar.

Con calma, Víctor dejó un par de besos sobre sus labios antes de levantarse, para ayudarlo a retirarse de los zapatos, calcetines y pantalón. Dejó descansar los lentes sobre la mesa de noche y, tras desvestirlo, solo lo dejó en ropa interior, aunque ganas no les faltaba de bajar ese bóxer negro para poder tener a la vista toda su desnudez expuestas. Eran visibles algunos moretones en sus piernas y pies, productos de las prácticas y las caídas, aunque Víctor logró notar un par en el interior de sus muslos que eran enteramente su culpa.

Aprovechó el momento para desvestirse él mismo, mientras Yuuri reculaba para plegar su cabeza contra la almohada, sin haber levantado las cobijas. Yuuri tenía varios pétalos pegados a su espalda, ya que ni siquiera la habían sacudido del arreglo que había sobre ellas. Afuera estaba nevando, y la calefacción junto a la chimenea artificial ayudaba a darle un ambiente íntimo a la habitación, Víctor la observó mientras recogía todas las prendas y las ordenaba dobladas sobre el mueble. En el ventanal se veía la ciudad iluminada y la nieve caer fuertemente sobre la calle, pero la mirada de Yuuri era tan intensa que sentía calor, a pesar de la fuerte nevada que caía afuera.

Sin más preámbulos, Víctor se quedó en su tanga negra y se acercó a la cama, dispuesto a alzar las cobijas para sacudir los pétalos y meter a Yuuri bajo ellas. Hacía esfuerzos para no caer en la tentación que evocaban aquellos ojos.

—Eres tan guapo… —El tono de voz de Yuuri sonó sugerente, a pesar de estar atestado de sueño. Víctor levantó la mirada para verlo acostado boca abajo, con una pierna flexionada que levantaba su abultado trasero forrado en negro y el rostro con somnolencia, pero una sonrisa dócil. Era la epitome de la sensualidad y sumisión puesto así.

—Lo sé… y tú eres una tentación andante. Deja de levantarme el trasero —bromeó y Yuuri con una risita hizo todo lo contrario, moviéndolo sugerentemente hacia arriba. Le gustaba como el sueño lograba desinhibirlo tanto como el alcohol; Yuuri parecía no tener filtro y actuar como realmente deseaba.

—No quiero dormirme…

—Pero te vas a dormir en pleno momento. Y no, entre mis parafilias no está la somnofilia —recalcó mientras sacudía las sábanas y obligaba a Yuuri a rodar. No pudo evitar reír—. Ve a lavarte los dientes, dudo que tengas fuerzas de aguantar el baño como propuse.

—Di que querías ponerme contra la pared. —Víctor abrió mucho los ojos, viéndose brutalmente atrapado en ese bajo pensamiento. Entonces soltó una risotada mientras Yuuri le miraba con clara acusación en sus ojos.

—Oh, ¿por eso aceptaste de tan buena gana?

Yuuri enrojeció, Víctor lo notó a pesar de que le dio la espalda para levantarse de la cama, por la forma en que se colorearon sus orejas. No pudo aguantarlo y al verlo de pie caminando, fue corriendo tras él. Casi lo empujó cuando chocó con su espalda y lo abrazó de esa manera, para caminar juntos al baño mientras dejaba una estela de besos abandonados en el cuello y el hombro. Yuuri se dejó hacer, hasta plegar sus manos contra el lavado.

Que difícil era soltarlo, aún si sabía que no llegarían a más esa noche. A Víctor le costaba quitarle las manos de encima, y comenzó a apretarlo mientras dejaba que los mechones de cabello negro le hacían cosquillas en su mejilla y lo hacía refunfuñar también por sus atenciones. Poca atención pusieron a la decoración de mármol, a los aromas suaves, a la invitación de la ducha. El calor de ambos cuerpos así abrazados era todo cuánto podían disfrutar. Yuuri era terco; Víctor tuvo que contener un gemido cuando Yuuri restregó el trasero contra su miembro, dispuesto a no darle tregua a pesar de saber que se dormiría en el camino. Víctor empezaba a sentir que poco podría hacer para evitar ese destino para esa noche.

—Ay Yuuri… —Se frotó contra él dejándole un beso en la nuca. Ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que terminaría estimulándose a sí mismo cuando Yuuri por fin cayera dormido—. Hazle caso a tu entrenador y apresúrate a dormir. —Escuchó una queja de su pareja, pero susurró contra su oído—. Mañana… oh, mañana.

—¿Mañana no entrenaremos?

—No… mañana te quiero abierto y dispuesto para mí todo el día.

Se apartó, tras notar el erizamiento de Yuuri que recorrió hasta la coronilla. Y para hacerlo aún más provocativo, le dejó una nalgada antes de retirarse. Tenía que buscar el cepillo de dientes en la chaqueta, ya que se había traído los de viaje. Eso serviría también como una excusa para salir del campo de gravedad que Yuuri aplicaba con él. Regresó con ellos y se quedó viendo a su novio mientras se lavaba la boca con pereza, con los ojos entrecerrados y un tanto frustrado.

Víctor no dudo en mostrarle, sin vergüenza alguna, el efecto que tuvo su anterior movimiento ya que la prenda que portaba no era suficiente para cubrir a la reciente erección. Eso no tardó en captar la atención de Yuuri, quien solo se mordió el labio y sonrió satisfecho por su hazaña… Víctor lo miró con franca felicidad.

Le gustaba la desfachatez con la que Yuuri empezaba a comportarse estando con él. Le fascinaba que se diera cuenta del enorme poder que tenía sobre su vida.

Cuando lo vio acabar, le extendió el paño para que pudiera secarse la cara. Yuuri había aprovechado para mojarla un poco, quizás en un intento de espabilarse.

—¿Listo, bello durmiente?

Yuuri renegó, y dejó el paño sobre el lavado. Víctor se percató muy tarde del brillo decidido de sus ojos.

Sin decir nada, solo lo agarró de los hombros y lo empujó suavemente hasta afuera del cuarto de baño, para obligarlo a sentarse contra el borde de la cama. Mientras Víctor se sentía retroceder, entre incrédulo e intrigado, no pudo evitar la sensación de vértigo que lo embargó al notar ese color en los ojos de Yuuri con sus pupilas dilatándose. Víctor se dejó hacer, y se quedó sin aire cuando vio a Yuuri ponerse sobre sus rodillas para tocar a su miembro desantendido. Tuvo que hacer todo el acopio de su voluntad para sujetarle las manos suavemente y detenerlo.

—Yuuri, en serio…

—Quiero hacerlo.

Los ojos marrones se levantaron buscando su aprobación y Víctor no tuvo alma (ni energías), para negársela. Solo se apoyó contra el colchón con sus palmas abiertas y sus rodillas empezaron a temblar ante lo que imaginaba iba a hacer. Sintió fuego en la garganta y un vacío hondo en su estómago que solo podría tratarse de expectativas.

—Cariño…

—Había practicado para hacer esto mejor… —Las primeras veces no habían sido las mejores, Víctor lo admitía. Su miembro era grande, y Yuuri terminaba ahogándose, por lo tanto, no había resultado tan placentero como debiera. No tenía su propia experiencia a su favor para jugar con su miembro en la boca, pero Yuuri Katsuki no se rendía fácilmente y había escogido ese momento para demostrarlo—. Quería sorprenderte hoy, Vitya…

—Conmigo no fue… —resaltó, mientras sentía a su estómago tensarse, los músculos de su abdomen contraerse al paso de las caricias de Yuuri sobre su pene, ya endureciéndose más. Los ojos de Yuuri le miraban con ese brillo lascivo desconocido y él sentía ya un incendio en su boca.

—Fue con tu dildo.

—Oh… ¿l-lo encontraste? —Se sorprendió tartamudeando, y Yuuri sonrió. Víctor ya estaba encendido con la sola imagen de Yuuri de rodillas, mirándolo de esa manera mientras acariciaba a su erección para hacerla más dura.

—Sí… lo tenías de fácil acceso.

—Bien… me has atrapado. Me gusta tenerla dentro —confesó como si fuera culpable de un delito

—Te gustan grandes. —Y Yuuri, sin darle tregua, bajó su mano hasta la bolsa del escroto para estimularla, mientras pasaba sus labios descuidadamente sobre el glande, proporcionándole a Víctor la caricia del aliento a mental que traía tras haberse lavado. Tuvo que sisear una mala palabra en ruso.

—Me gusta la tuya… —suspiró sin remedio, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. La caricia que dejó en el cabello negro fue la evidencia de que le gustaba la tensión que Yuuri estaba provocando con la espera.

—Mañana… ¿me dejarás?

Víctor sintió sal en la garganta. Soltó un gemido largo mientras la lengua de Yuuri vestía a su glande dejando círculos y la imagen de Yuuri volviendo a tomarle se dibujaba en él. Desde aquella vez no lo habían repetido. Víctor había decidido no forzarlo y dejar que él mismo lo quisiera. Ahora, estaba esa posibilidad bailando sobre sus ojos y eso junto a la boca de Yuuri estaba desquiciándolo.

—Todas las veces que puedas —logró decir, con un esfuerzo implícito en su voz—. Cariño, mañana quiero tener sexo contigo, de todas las formas que quieras.

Yuuri no se detuvo a responder. Y para Víctor, lo que estaba ocurriendo estaba entre las mejores cosas que había sentido en su vida. Había tal muestra de devoción explicita a través de los movimientos de esa boca, que le quedó claro la extensa practica que había tenido Yuuri para darle lo que Víctor estaba calificando una de las mejores felaciones de su vida. Se dedicó a mirarlo, perplejo. Su cuerpo sentía la lluvia de calor y su transpiración debido a la excitación mientras Yuuri jugaba con su pene en su boca, dejando incluso que el glande se marcada como un bulto en su mejilla, para luego levantar esa mirada de chocolate derretido en la expresión más sensual jamás vista. Fue inevitable susurrar su nombre cada tanto.

El fuego recorría su piel, ya no como chispazos, sino como un verdadero incendio. El aire quemaba al respirarlo. Víctor echó su cabeza hacia atrás y vació su voz en gemidos para hacerle saber que Yuuri estaba logrando su cometido, y eso fue suficiente para que su joven pareja sintiera mucha más seguridad de sus siguientes pasos. A veces abandonaba su sexo, para dejar a la boca estampar besos sobre sus muslos o sobre la tela que aún cubría sus testículos. Luego retomaba, sacándole el aire y poniendo todo su empeño para mejorar la experiencia.

Los dedos de Víctor que empezaron acariciando su rostro y su cabello, se tensaron agarrotados sobre la mejilla de Yuuri, seguro de que se acercaba al clímax. La manera en que su pupilo movía su cabeza hacia atrás y adelante le entregaba una visión fulminante y erótica, además de la robarle el alma con el húmedo placer. En algunos momentos, Yuuri se quedaba con la cabeza de su miembro en sus labios, con la saliva vistiéndolo sin recato alguno, para observarle. Y allí lo veía, Víctor Nikiforov estaba en su esencia más básica, enrojecido, sudado, con las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos húmedos, mientras entre abría sus labios. De hecho, podía verse en el reflejo de esa mirada.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Yuuri con un tono tan absurdamente inocente, que disparó un rayo contra su vientre. Víctor solo pudo reír incrédulo antes de asentir mientras percibía el pase del sudor en la espalda.

—Me estás matando, Yuuri…

Vibró sobre su pene la risa de Yuuri, y casi se sintió colapsar. Pero antes de que pudiera eyacular sobre su boca, como creyó que pasaría, fue empujado por Yuuri a la cama y recibió el beso ansioso de su pareja, quien se subió sobre él sin darle tregua. Víctor soltó un jadeo ansioso debido a la sorpresa, pero fue capaz de responder en medio de la confusión a lo que su cuerpo buscaba en ese momento. Ayudado por su propia saliva, Yuuri masturbaba el miembro de Víctor con su mano, mientras le besaba con tal intensidad que Víctor ya estaba hecho un manojo de puras sensaciones. No creía aguantar más.

Entonces lo sintió. Víctor enarcó la espalda cuando llegó al clímax, corriéndose copiosamente sobre su mano. Luego se dejó caer sin fuerza para recuperar el aliento, y Yuuri lo soltó para detenerse a observarlo. Desaliñado y enrojecido, Víctor debía representar la imagen de la sensualidad encarnada. Yuuri le miró con sus ojos cerrándose del cansancio, pero tenía una sonrisa agradada por haberlo logrado. Él también estaba contento por el arrebato.

—¿Nunca pararás de sorprenderme, cierto? —Víctor se sintió relajado al disfrutar de las corrientes del orgasmo que se disipaban junto al calor. Le sonrió y alzó su mano para acomodar el cabello de Yuuri quien estaba despeinado. Este se limitó a renegar.

—Nunca.

—Me hubiera gustado ser el objeto de tus prácticas. —Yuuri se acercó para dejar un último beso sobre sus labios.

—Me ponía nervioso y me frustraba por hacerlo mal. Quería… quería satisfacerte.

No pudo evitar reír de felicidad al escuchar a Yuuri decirlo, mientras se acomodaba contra su hombro y lo abrazaba de vuelta. Después rodó para que Yuuri cayera en la cama, y lo vio soltar un largo bostezo que denotaba su profundo cansancio. Se dedicó a peinarle el cabello, y ver como el cansancio se robaba la luz de Yuuri, para invitarlo a dormir. Parecía que todo lo que quería era cumplir con ello para dejarse vencer por el sueño; Yuuri siempre llevando su cuerpo más allá de sus límites como un tributo a él.

Contento, lo abrazó suavemente y le permitió un momento de descanso, mientras él también aprovechaba para recuperar el aire. Sin embargo, no pudo contener el impulso de dejarle besos en su mejilla como agradecimiento. La felicidad que sentía no tenía nombre.

Tiempo después, ambos se encontraron acostados en la cama, con las cobijas cubriéndolos y las luces en baja intensidad. Las llamas artificiales de la chimenea dejaban rastros en rojo sobre la piel desnuda de Yuuri, mientras respiraba contra su pecho ya dormido. Los dedos de Víctor jugaban peinando los mechones negros de su pareja y con la otra mano llevaba pedacitos del chocolate hechos por Yuuri a sus labios, saboreando un tipo de felicidad que jamás creyó poseer. En sus veintiocho años de vida, por primera vez sentía que tenía todo lo que podría considerarlo un ganador.

Todo estaba allí.

Y sí, al amanecer cuando fue él quien estuvo rendido por el sueño, con aún el sabor pastoso de los chocolates que había comido en la noche, pudo sentir a Yuuri dispuesto a iniciar el día tal como él había pensado que terminaría la noche. Soltó una risa somnolienta, al sentir el peso de su pareja sobre su ingle y la manera en que su trasero se restregaba para despertarlo. También los besos que caían sobre su cuello y hombro, y las caricias que dejaba confiadas sobre su torso.

El te amo ronroneó contra su pecho, y luego se escuchó en ambas voces, al unísono. Víctor dejó que sus manos tuvieran vida propia y se entusiasmó con la idea de amasar los glúteos mientras ahora respondía a los besos con sus labios.

—¿Te gustó el chocolate? —preguntó, aunque era evidente la respuesta porque el envoltorio estaba vacío al lado de la cama. Víctor sonrió y más despierto, le dio vuelta para caer encima de el y sujetar las caderas de Yuuri

—Sí, pero aún no me como mi favorito.

Yuuri rio, se abrazó de su cuello y lo instó a besarlo una vez más. Víctor estuvo seguro de que eso era todo lo que quería en esa vida.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Me alegra poder traerles este especial de San Valentín, para disfrutar de esta época, que mejor que con mi pareja favorita. Sukha tenía ya días deseando escribirlo más no había pidió. Sacrifiqué un poco del tiempo de Matryoshka para esto. Espero que les guste.

Para los que quisieran saber lo que pasó con Yuuri ese día que estaba tan cansado, les recomiendo ver el último oneshot del libro "Nosotros" que escribí en la Victuuri week del año pasado.

Esta pareja ganó el segundo lugar de la mejor ship en los YOIArwards y quería celebrarlo de algún modo. ¡Me gusta verlos así! No solo sensuales, sino con toda esa complicidad y ese respeto mutuo. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo.

* * *

 **GI.21:** ¡Hola! Mil gracias por tu comentario. Tienes toda la razón al respecto, ese era el principal temor de Victor, que Yuuri tomara esto como una razón para retirarse y alejarse de él. Le daba más miedo perderlo que lo que pudiera ocurrir con su carrera. ¡Me alegra tanto que te este gustando estos cortos trabajos! Me gustaría tener más tiempo para tarer más. Pero espero que etsos los disfrutes. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!


End file.
